Charting a Course to Destiny
by o0IzumiSensei0o
Summary: A story about how Amelia became the upstanding captain we all know. Discover what inspirations she had that helped her find her destiny and sail amongst the stars. Rated T for later chapters.NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Well, I've decided I want to write a fic about the captain's past. In all honesty, I've always thought of Amelia being something like Jim; a troublemaker. So anyway hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. All characters in this story belong to Disney and Treasure Island. If I did own it, there would be a sequel by now. The only characters I own are Amelia's siblings and her mother.

* * *

Like on most days, the Crescentia Space Port was as busy as ever. Aliens of all kinds filled the streets and market places like a swarm of bees in a field of flowers. Ships sailed across the skies, nimbly avoiding each other with ease. The Smollett children stared in amazement at the sight before them. This wasn't really anything new to them, they had visited the Space Port numerous times, but there were always new and exciting things that happened every time they visited. There were four in the litter of felinids. The eldest, Noah, was a very out-going kitten. He had long shaggy hair that would occasionally wonder into his eyes and he would constantly have to shake his head in order to see. The second eldest, Olivia, was somewhat the brains of the group. Many would mistake her to be the eldest because of the way she always kept her siblings in line. She had long blond hair that reached down to her mid back and bright blue eyes. The middle child, Fredrick, was a shy little boy, although, when he was at home he could be quite the chatter box. He was always trying to keep up with his older siblings, and ended up paying for whatever trouble they got themselves into. But despite all this, he still ended up following them anyway. The runt of the litter was Amelia. She was often quiet and would rarely speak to anyone, not even her brothers and sister. Her mother and father always said that it was just a faze she was going through and would always have to prompt her to speak up. She had beautiful green eyes that differed from her mother and siblings. They mostly resembled her father's dark green eyes, although they were a few shades lighter. She clang to her mothers dress and stayed close, unlike her older siblings that were happily skipping ahead.

"Amelia dear, why don't you join your brothers and sister? They seem to be having fun." Amelia's mother smiled. She looked down at the small felinid that was clinging to her dress shyly. Amelia simply shook her head 'no' and grabbed on tighter. Her mother sighed.

"Hey mom!" Noah called out from up ahead. "Where's Dad's hanger! Isn't it supposed to be around here somewhere!

"Just wait a minute, and I'll be right there!" She responded. She looked down at Amelia. "Amelia dear, we don't have time for this. Come along." She pushed Amelia ahead of her and began to pick up the pace, forcing Amelia to have to catch up.

Fredrick walked up and help his little sister's hand and smiled. "If you don't hurry up, your going to get lost."

"Don't tell me what to do." Amelia huffed under her breath. Fredrick just shrugged. He knew that Amelia hated to be ordered around and she defiantly hated to take orders from her siblings who were only a few minutes older then she was. Their mother led them to a hanger that held a magnificent ship that towered proudly above them. On the side of it read: _R.L.S Legacy_. They loved to see there fathers boat, although they weren't aloud to go on board. Their father would always say that they were too little to explore the ship and would have to wait until they were of the proper age. They walked around admiring the wonderfully crafted ship, all the while keeping there distance so they wouldn't get in the way of any crew members that were getting off the ship. Amelia stayed behind with her mother, once again clasping onto her dress.

"Don't you want to see the ship with you siblings." She asked. Amelia looked up and shook her head. In reality though, she honestly wanted to, but she preferred to stay close to her mother. Even though she was only 4 years old, many could see that she was absolutely fascinated with ships and sailing. She usually kept her distance, but it was obvious that she would always brighten up around the docks.

"Mom, Mom!" Olivia shouted with excitement, pointing over to the crowd of people that were around the ship. "I see him! I see him!". Just then, a tall officer walked out of the swarm of spacers. He was dressed in a navy blue uniform and had a tri-cornered hat. The Smollett children ran up to him, almost knocking him off his feet. He let out a slight laugh and hugged the three children. He looked up and spotted Amelia and her mother walking up to them.

"I'm glad to see that you made it back in one piece, Alexander." Amelia's mother smirked.

"Well, sort of. Our kids almost killed me." He laughed. "But I'm glad to see that you doing well, Katherine." Then he stooped down and looked at Amelia. "So how's my little girl doing, huh? Staying out of trouble, are we?"

Amelia looked at him shyly and smiled. She walked up and hugged him around the neck. "Yes, father." she said quietly. He laughed, and picked her up.

"She hasn't talked much since you left, you know." Katherine informed.

"Is that so?" Alexander smiled and stared at his daughter.

"All she's been doing is looking through those picture books about, spacing." Noah cut in, folding his arms.

Alexander shrugged. This wasn't really anything new. When he wasn't gone on a voyage, he would usually read stories to the children until they fell asleep. But, being that he was gone for the last three months, they had no one to read to them.

"Come now children. I bet your father is tired from his trip. I think it's about time we head home." Katherine said, motioning for the children to follow. They quickly rushed to their mother's side and began making there way down the rode. Alexander strayed behind, and looked over to Amelia who was still in his arms, her hands around his neck.

"Well, my little spacer. How would you like it if I finished that story I was telling you before I left after we finish dinner?" He asked, smiling.

A grin spread across Amelia's face, and she nodded with excitement. "Yes, father! I would like that very much. The story's no fun without the words to go with the pictures."

"Well then, let it be done." Alexander stated. He kissed her on the forehead and followed after his wife down the street.

* * *

Dinner was full of excitement. Alexander told of his many adventures while he was out sailing the Etherium. The Smollett children always enjoyed hearing about all the interesting things their father encountered on his voyages. Even though he was a captain, he always had good relations with his crew members and would sometimes play harmless pranks on them for a good laugh or two. Once dinner ended, the children made there way to their rooms to get ready for bed. Amelia was usually the first one ready and would instantly get in bed and fall asleep without any complaints. However, tonight she had other plans. She rushed over to a bookshelf that was placed in the corner of the room and took out a large book that was as big as she was. She ran back to her bed and sat quietly waiting for her father to come in. Several minutes passed and by this time all of her siblings were already asleep. She sighed. Maybe he forgot. Just then Alexander peered inside the room.

"Ah…so your still awake?" He chuckled. "I was afraid you had fallen asleep already."

"Your late." Amelia pouted.

"Sorry, love." Alexander apologized. He walked over to her bed and sat on the edge. "So where did we leave off?"

The hours went by surprisingly fast and before he knew it, Amelia was already fast asleep. He closed the book slowly, placed it on the night stand, and crept quietly out of the room. Before he got to far though, Amelia called his name. He walked back to see what she wanted.

"Daddy, when are you leaving again?" She asked sitting up in her bed.

"Not for another couple of weeks, love." Alexander answered.

"I don't want you to leave." Amelia sighed sadly, her small ears flatted against her head.

"I know, but it's my job dear." He explained, sympathy in his voice. "I'll always come back though."

"Promise?" She sighed, looking up at him with her bright green eyes.

"I promise." He said. "Now get some sleep."

* * *

Yay! End of chapter one but don't worry, this **isn't** the end! I hope you all enjoyed it so far. I've been meaning to write this for a while so let me know what you think. The more reviews I get, the more inspired I get,and the quicker I'll update. Please no flames, though. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Well this is chapter two. Sorry for the sudden jump in the time line, but eventually things will slow down, I promise. I have decided to rewrite this chapter so I hope you all like this version better. I kind of wanted to leave the scene with Arrow and Amelia out because it seems to fit better with my other story.**

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. ^.^ Except for Amelia's siblings and Mother.

* * *

3 years later…

"Amelia! Amelia wake up!" Noah shouted, nudging his little sister awake. She turned over and wrapped herself in her blanked, struggling to drown out her brothers voice. He sighed with impatience. He knew she didn't like getting up early, but this was crucial. He had no choice but to do the unthinkable, which he knew could cost him his life. He leaped onto the bed and landed heavily on top of his little sister. She jolted up and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. She glared at him angrily, her green eyes seemed as though they were burning with an endless green flame. She rolled her eyes and pushed him onto the hard wooden floor. He fell with at loud *thud* and let out a loud yelp.

"What was that for!" He cried out, rubbing his sore back.

"I could very well ask you the same thing! What in bloody hell were you thinking, jumping on me like that." She hissed. "You're lucky I only pushed you to the floor."

Noah shook his head. "Have you already forgotten that Dad's leaving this morning? Mom sent me up here to fetch you before he went on his way." Amelia's ears flattened against her head, with sadness and guilt. She had almost forgotten that her father was leaving this morning. She had been up late that night reading a book about spacing, and had completely lost track of time. She hated that her father had to leave. Sure, he was usually only gone for three of four weeks, but this time around he was going to be gone for months. Her eyes got wide, both with excitement and haste. She immediately jumped out of her bed and rushed over to her dresser that was sitting at the far end of the children's room. She opened it and took out an outfit, which she threw on in no time. Noah stared at her wide eyed. What was she up to? She rushed past him and out the door still struggling to put on her left shoe.

When she went down stairs to the kitchen, she saw Olivia and Fredrick sitting at the table finishing up what was left of their breakfast. Sitting next to them was Mr. Arrow, who was now staring at her puzzled. He was her new father's first officer, though, throughout the time he served that position, became good friends with the family. Amelia especially was very fond of him. She greeted him good morning, with a slight nod of her head and sat down next to him.

"Good morning, Ma'am." He greeted with a warm smile. Amelia looked at him and smiled slightly. She loved the fact that he called her 'Ma'am'. It made her feel like she was more mature for her age. In fact, she was the only one he addressed as Ma'am other then her mother.

"Good morning, Mr. Arrow." Amelia said back. Then her face changed to a more serious expression. "Have you seen my father? I didn't get to say goodbye yet."

Arrow looked down at his pocket watch. *A quarter past eight…hmm.* he thought to himself. "Actually it looks like it's about time to head out. I would say he's outside waiting for me to join him. Your welcome to come see us off."

Without saying a word, Amelia hoped away from the table and rushed out the front door, slamming it behind her. Noah walked down the stairs with a bewildered look on his face.

"Was that Amelia, just now?" He asked, looking at Arrow who was putting on his large trench coat and tri-cornered sailor's hat.

"I'm afraid so, little one." Arrow chuckled. "All she wants to do is say goodbye to the captain."

"Well serves her right for sleeping in." Fredrick scoffed. "Next time, maybe she'll be up on time.". Olivia and Noah both nodded in agreement. Arrow laughed a little and the way they were always ganging up on their little sister.

"Well, I must be off, give your mother my regards." Arrow said, picking up his bag and heading to the door.

"Yes sir." They all said in unison.

The morning sky was slightly over cased, and there was a slight breeze in the air. Arrow didn't really care for days like this, but the captain on the other hand, simply enjoyed it. He looked around hoping to see Alexander somewhere around the area. He spotted Amelia and him over on the stone pathway that led out of the yard. They seemed to be arguing about something but he was too far away to make out any words. Alexander was the calmer of the two, and seemed to be slightly amused at his daughter. He kissed to on the cheek and walk away. Amelia's ears flattened and she began to tear up. Arrow walked over to see what was the matter.

"What seems to be the problem, Ma'am?" Arrow asked, as he stood to her side. She said nothing and turned her head away from him.

She finally spoke, telling him that she was asking her father to let her go on his trip. She had asked many times in the past, but the answer was always the same: *You're simply too young*. Arrow felt sympathy for the kitten. She always would tell him that she wanted to be a spacer, but the conversation was usually lighthearted and was never taken seriously. He had spoken to Alexander many times about the subject, however, the captain would blow it off and say that he simply did not wish for his little girl to become an officer. But now, looking down at Amelia he could clearly tell that she was dead-set on her goal. He took off his sailor hat and placed it on her head. If she was going to become a spacer, then she would have to someplace to start. He stooped down and winked at her.

"Don't tell your father, okay '_Captain'?_" He whispered.

Amelia nodded her head quickly, a smile on her face. She hugged Arrow tightly around the neck and dashed into the house with glee. A smile spread across his face. If she was serious, she would definitely make one hell of a captain. He turned on his heal and followed Alexander, who was by now, well down the road.

"What happened to your hat, man?" Alexander asked puzzled. "I could have sworn you had it on a while ago."

Arrow cleared his thought. He couldn't tell him that he gave it to Amelia. "I simply misplaced it, Captain. But it doesn't matter, I have been meaning to get a new one anyway."

"Ah, I see." Alexander said rubbing his chin. "Well, my friend, ready for another adventure?"

"Aye, Captain." Arrow nodded.

Amelia sat in her room. She took off the Tri-cornered hat and looked at it with absolute amazement. This was something she always wanted, an actual hat that a sailor wore just like her father. Through the years, Amelia always wanted to go sailing through the etherium, however, her father and mother had always said it wasn't lady like. Alexander told her that she should just stay with reading the stories about spacing and say that it wasn't likely that she would even be able to become a spacer because she was a girl. She always wonder then, why, when she younger he would always call her 'My little Spacer'. Did he really not mean what he said. She shook her head. It was too confusing to think about. Maybe one day, she really could sail amongst the stars.

**Well, end of chapter 2. I hope you guys like this one better then the first. From this point on the story wont really jump around much time wise (hopefully). Chapter 3 should be posted soon so look forward to it. Anyway please ****review**** and let me know what y'all think. I will update as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

Yay, finally chapter three! Once again another huge time jump but it should stay like this for most of the rest of the story. Now, onto the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Amelia's brothers and siblings, her mother, and other unidentifiable characters. All others belong to Disney and Treasure Island.

* * *

Eight years later…

It was late evening on the small planet and the weather was quite gloomy. It had been like this for days, wet and cloudy. Alexander, unlike most of his family loved this weather, it was calm and he loved the sound of raindrops hitting the window. It sounded like a symphony, composed of natures natural wonders. In the kitchen, Katherine, was cooking dinner. Noah, Olivia, and Fredrick were sitting at the table, moping and wishing that the blasted rain would stop.

"Come now. It isn't all that bad you three." Katherine consoled, trying to lighten the mood. "You're acting like it's the end of the world. The rain will stop soon, and then you can go off and do what you teens like to do."

They looked at her like she was crazy. She was always trying to find the good in things, even if it was hopeless. The forecast said that it would be like this for another day or two, which meant that they would have to stay in this boring house even longer. Fredrick traced the water droplets that were sliding slowly down the window with his finger. This was going to be a long night. Katherine turned to look at the miserable trio.

"By the way, has anyone seen, Amelia? I haven't seen her since this morning." She asked.

"Probably out causing trouble like always. She has a knack for that you know." Noah sighed, rolling around a purp on the table. "And she's the only one I know that would be out in weather like this."

Katherine sighed. This was typical for Amelia. She would always end up missing and causing trouble around the town. No one really understood why she was becoming so uncontrollable lately. Maybe it was for attention (although she had plenty of that as of late) or just because she had nothing better to do. The last time she ended up missing, she ended up destroying quite a lot of expensive merchandise in the market place due to fooling around with a group of delinquents. Alexander ended up paying for the damages, and was exceedingly unhappy about it.

* * *

The rain was coming down harder now and the evening grew darker. If Amelia wasn't back soon, someone would have to go looking for her and that person would certainly not be trilled about having to go out in the weather. A few hours passed and still no sign of Amelia. Katherine had no choice but to go look for her. She took out and umbrella form a stand next to the door and threw on a rather heavy trench coat. Normally she would have her husband go look for her, but being that he was preparing for another long expedition, she preferred not to bother him. She reached for the door knob but before she could turn it, she heard a loud knock at the door.

"Well, it's about time." Katherine huffed under her breath. She flung the door open expecting to see her daughter standing there. She stared shocked at the sight before her. There, standing completely drenched was Amelia, ears flat and a scowl on her face. Standing next to her, were two robot police officers grabbing her firmly by the shouldered.

"Ma'am, we found your daughter in a restricted area on Crescentia Space Port, vandalizing a vessel belonging to a high ranking officer." One of them informed.

"I wasn't vandalizing the thing, damn it!" Amelia shot back.

"Amelia!" Katherine snapped, her blue eyes darkened with frustration. Amelia rolled her eyes, she knew that she would get one heck of a lecture later. Katherine looked back up at the policeman and sighed. "I'm truly sorry, sir. I'll make sure the damages are paid for in full."

"Quite alright Ma'am, most children around her age just need to know how to control themselves. Just make sure this doesn't happen again. Otherwise we will have no choice but to send her to juvenile hall. Is that clear." The other officer informed.

"Yes, I understand." Katherine answered. She looked down at her daughter who was staring at the ground frowning. "Get in here…NOW!" Katherine growled, yanking Amelia into the house. Amelia began taking off her drenched jacket and hung it up next to the door, all the while avoiding any eye contact with her mother.

"What has gotten into you lately! Do you think it's funny that your father and I have to always pay for the trouble you cause?" Katherine shouted. Amelia said nothing and made her way to the staircase. "Young lady, your not getting off that easily! Now tell me, what gave you the idea to vandalize a ship that doesn't belong to you?" Amelia shrugged, halfheartedly, not saying a word. Katherine shook her head with frustration. "I'm tired of this. Go and speak to your father, maybe he can finally set you strait!"

Amelia angrily turned on her heal and stomped to her fathers study. *Great the last thing I need is another lecture from _him.*_ She thought to herself. When she reached the room, she hesitated. She knew quite well that he hated people disturbing him while he was preparing for a trip. The piles of paper work usually left the poor captain exhausted and extremely moody. She didn't even want to know how he was going to react when he finds out that see got in trouble again. However, she had absolutely no choice. She reached for the knob and turned it slowly. She heard an annoyed sigh come from the other side that made her flinch, but she pressed onward. She stepped slowly inside the dimly lit room that was cluttered with massive piles of books, star charts, and paper. There, sitting at a large desk looking out the window was her father.

"Let me guess… you got in more trouble, am I correct." He bellowed, not taking his eyes off the window. Amelia's ears flattened and she looked to the floor, ashamed. "Well… ANSWER ME!" he growled, at her lack of words.

"Y-yes, Captain." Amelia murmured. Alexander turned around and frowned at his daughter. He could clearly see that she wasn't the little girl she was so many years ago. No… the girl that stood in front of him was completely different; cold and emotionless. He heaved himself out of his chair and walked up to her. She did not dare look up at him, for fear of simply facing the fact that she had screwed up big this time.

He grabbed her firmly by the arm, making her wince in pain. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He hissed. Amelia quickly looked up, her eyes seemed empty and cold. He let go of her, and a saddened look fell across his face. He hated seeing her like this; it broke his heart. He sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I just don't know what to do with you. I mean, why can't you just behave like you brothers and sister?"

"BECAUSE I'M NOT LIKE THEM!" Amelia snapped. Alexander was taken aback. Amelia looked up at him. "All you and Mom want is for all of us to end up getting married and have a truck load of kids. But you never actually asked me what I really wanted to do for my future! I have my own hopes and dreams you know!" She shouted.

Alexander said nothing. It was true, Katherine and him always wanted their children to get married and eventually have a family, but they never actually cared much for what they wanted to do for their future. Actually, the kids never really told them anything. He looked down at her confused. "Then what exactly do you intend on doing then?"

"I want to sail across the Etherium with my own ship and crew!"

"Oh, lets not start this balderdash again!" Alexander rolled his eyes. "I strictly told you to quit obsessing over such stupid ideas."

"They're not stupid!" Amelia shot back. "You asked me what I wanted to do so here it is: I WANT TO BE A CAPTAIN!"

"I simply forbid it!" Alexander said waving his hand to dismiss the conversation.

Amelia bit her lip. "Why is it that Arrow's the only one who thinks I can to it! You, as my father, should be the one who supports me, even if it's impossible!"

Alexander stood silent. She was right wasn't see? Through the years, he had always strived to follow his dream, but he was depriving Amelia of her own. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a lowed sigh. *Even if it's imposable, eh?* He though to himself. He looked up at her, their green eyes clashing. In a way, she reminded him of himself. She was set on this, and defiantly wasn't going to quit whether he said yes or no.

"You really want to do this, don't you?" Alexander began.

"Aye, Captain." Amelia answered, her eyes like daggers.

"Fine… I will allow you to enroll into the Interstellar Academy if that is what you wish." he said straitening his posture. Amelia's expression lighted, which made taken her father aback. She hadn't smiled like that since she was four.

Amelia couldn't control herself, she leaped forward and pulled Alexander into a rib-cracking hug. "Thank you, Captain!" she sighed.

Alexander cleared his throat, and pushed he back gently. He straitened his posture and smoothed out his uniform. "I will only do this under a few conditions, though…"

She looked at him puzzled, tilting her head to one side. "What kind…of conditions?"

Alexander smiled; something that baffled Amelia. "Well," he began slowly walking around her in circles, " One, is that from this point on, you must stop calling me 'Captain', when we are at home." Amelia recalled that ever since she was twelve, her relationship with her father had been almost shredded to pieces. Not, because they started to disliked each other, no. It was simply because Alexander was spending less time at home and more time at the Space Port or in his office. To Amelia, it seemed that he was becoming more and more like a stranger, thus, she began calling him by his title 'Captain'. For some strange reason, it just felt right to her.

"Second," He continued, "I'm thinking about making a little wager on this whole ordeal."

"A wager?" Amelia parroted.

"Yes. Lets say that, if you are to graduate and become a captain in a reasonable amount of time or at all, I will give you the _Legacy_ and treat you with the utmost respect." He explained.

"And if I don't?"

"Then you must drop this foolish dream of yours and never bring the subject up again." Alexander replied. "So is it a deal?" he held out his hand.

"Yes… _Father_." she answered clasping his hand.

"Well then, 'My Little Spacer', let's see what your really capable of. I will personally send in your registration to the academy tomorrow. Hopefully they will even consider you." Alexander said, looking her dead in the eye.

Amelia nodded with determination. She wasn't going to let this opportunity slip from her grasp. *that ship is as good as mine, old man* She thought to herself. She turned on her heel and walked out of the room, leaving her father alone. He walked over to the window and watched the rain fall.

"The clouds are dissipating." He whispered to himself. "However, my bond with the etherium is strong, as is her bond. Make me proud Amelia…"

* * *

Okay, end of chapter 3. Please review and let me know what you think. No flames, though. Chapter 4 should be out soon.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N) Chapter 4 at last! Sorry it took me so long to update. I have been busy with school and other things (Darn teachers cramming us with tests!). I want to give a special thank you to 'Welsh Gem' and 'TMNTdisneyfan2013' your reviews help me keep this thing going. And I want to thank those who are also reading this as well. Anyway… on to the story!

Disclaimer: You all pretty much get the idea, I own nothing.

* * *

Amelia quietly walked down the hall from her father's study, praying that he was serious about sending her to the academy. *Of course he is you ninny! He wouldn't have said otherwise!* she thought to herself, shaking her head. Her father was always true to his word, no matter what he promised. She continued to walk until she saw a figure emerge from one of the rooms. It was Fredrick, who appeared half asleep and was trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"You're still up?" He asked lazily, leaning on the wall.

"Yeah," Amelia sighed, "but I'm about to turn in, so if don't mind…"

"Yeah, yeah." He yawned, waving his hand. "Night."

Amelia rolled her eyes and continued down the hall. All Fredrick wanted was to see what kind of punishment she was going to receive so that he could rub it in her face later. But like hell she was going to tell him. She walked slowly into her room and fell face first onto the bed. She was exhausted but at the same time overly excited. Soon, very soon, she would have the chance to fulfill her dream. Her eyes suddenly began to fell exceedingly heavy with sleep, and soon she was fast asleep.

"Okay, Cadet! Rise and shine!" A voice bellowed, breaking Amelia from a very pleasant dream, that she could only describe as 'bizarre'. A bright light filled the room which made Amelia grown and throw a pillow over her head to drown out the painful

daylight. *Noah if that's you, I swear I'll scratch your eyes out, and it wont be done with mercy!* she thought to herself. Unexpectedly she felt a large and heavy object land on her. She gasped and jolted up.

"Well it's about time. Noah was right; it really is imposable to get you out of bed." the voice laughed. Amelia rubbed her eyes and looked up to see who the hell was waking her up so early. Once her eyes finally adjusted to the light, she spotted her father standing at the end of the bed with a smirk on his face that said 'sucks don't it?' She let out a slight growl, clearly annoyed that he was having fun seeing her miserable. She looked down to see what the heavy object had fallen on her not to long ago was. Her father's briefcase was placed on her legs. "Well come on, up you go. You have a big day ahead of you."

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked puzzled. She didn't have anything planned for the day, and least not now anyway.

"Well, when I sent in your registration papers, the head of the academy said that he wanted to meet you."

"But why?"

"Well, in order for you to get accepted, you have to meet with them. It's customary for all new students to meet with head officials. I'm actually surprised they wanted to see you so soon, I had only sent the paperwork a few hours ago."

"But when did you even go-" Amelia trailed off, looking at the clock, which said that it was a quarter past noon.

"Your going to have to break that habit, by the way." Alexander chuckled. "At the academy, you wont have the leisure to sleep in so late. Thankfully, it gave me the time to get you all set. Now get dressed, we'll be leaving soon."

Amelia sighed and pulled herself out of bed. She walked over to her dresser, cursing under her breath. She wasn't thrilled that she had let herself sleep in so late. She had to pick up her act soon or she would surly struggle at the academy. A sailor always wakes up at the break of dawn in order to get things prepared for the day ahead. As she rummaged through the dresser, she came across the hat Arrow had given her. She smiled and placed it on her head. *I think I'll take it for good luck*. She finished putting on the rest of her outfit, which was nothing but a plain navy blue top and tan pants with shin-high boots. She rushed down to the kitchen grabbing a purp and rushing out the door, leaving all of her siblings, who were sitting at the table, flabbergasted.

"Was that Amelia?" Olivia said taken aback.

"I believe it was." Noah answered back, looking at the door.

"What was up with that hat?" Fredrick snickered.

* * *

Amelia ran up to the carriage that was parked in front of the house, and hopped in. Her father seemed to be no were around, though. *Where the hell is he!*. She looked out of the carriage and peered around the area.

"What… are you doing?" A voice asked from behind her. Amelia flinched and whipped her head around. There, sitting next to her was Arrow, with a smug grin on his face.

"Don't scare me like that!" She hissed. Arrow chuckled and gave an apology. "And stop laughing!

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. But your expression was quite amusing if I must say." Arrow snickered. Amelia playfully elbowed him on his sighed and began to laugh as well.

"Having fun, you two?" Alexander sighed, as he walked up to the carriage. The two stopped laughing and look at the captain, still trying to hold back any giggling. "Well then we best be underway. We don't want to keep them waiting. God only knows how long the Admiral would be on me if we were to keep him waiting."

"Wait, is Arrow going with us?" Amelia asked, looking over to the first mate that was sitting quietly.

"Of coarse he's going with us! Do you think he'd be here otherwise?" Alexander retorted as he sat next to them and grabbing the reins to the carriage. They rode down the long pathway that would eventually lead them to town and to the transport that would take them to Crescentia.

Arrow looked over to Amelia, who was sitting nervously next to him; ears flattened. He leaned over. "I see your still wearing the hat I gave you, eh, _Captain?"_,he whispered as to not let Alexander over hear.

Amelia looked at him out the corner of her eye, and smiled. "But of coarse. After all, what else would a captain wear?"

Arrow laughed slightly and patted her on the head. "Well, let's not be too confident. You have to prove yourself first." Amelia looked up at him saying nothing. *just watch me old man!*

* * *

The rest of the ride through town was quiet for the most part, except for the sound of the wheels on the pavement and the towns people chatting about various things. The transport station was at the edge of town. Many would say that it was indeed one of the largest buildings in town. Amelia look out of the carriage to get a better look at the building before her. It had several ports where transports vessels would set out to the space port, each one built on top of the next. Alexander parked the carriage a few blocks away from the transport station. It was hard getting a good spot even on good days. Sometimes Amelia's father would come home cursing that he had to literally park all the way across town to get to the transport.

"Looks like we got a good spot this time." Alexander remarked sarcastically. He placed his tri-cornered hat firmly on his head and straitened out his captain's uniform. As he stepped out of the carriage he looked out to their destination that seemed, at least to him, ridiculously far. "They should put reserved parking strictly for captains. I can't afford to rush every morning just to get to the damn transport, then have to literally run like mad to get to the Interstellar Command Center. It is utterly not worth it!" He spat.

"Oh, Captain." Arrow consoled. "I seriously doubt it's that bad."

"Says the man who lives there." Alexander sighed, teasingly nudging Arrow. "Amelia! Come on, we haven't got all day!" he said as he turned to his daughter, who was still trying to get out of the stagecoach. She rolled her eyes. The man always wanted to get everywhere on the precise time. It was actually quite annoying. She jogged up to them and began to make their way to the station.

This part of town, despite it being on the edge of town, was the busiest of any part of any other district. Mostly because it was rich with foreigners, and traders from all over the empire. When they reached the front of the station, Alexander walked over to grab a few tickets all the while grumbling that he shouldn't have to pay just to get to the space port.

"Well, he sure is in a petulant mood, wouldn't you agree Ma'am?" Arrow sighed standing next to Amelia. When she didn't reply, he looked down to find her, ears flattened and scuffing her feet on the pavement. "Now, no need to worry. I'm sure you'll get accepted."

Amelia nodded halfheartedly. "I know but… even if I do get accepted, I'm just not sure if I can succeed in my goal. Reading about spacers is a completely different deal then actually becoming one."

"But you have what it takes, I'm sure of it. And besides, I for one know that you'll be the one showing those cadets a thing or two about spacing." Arrow chuckled.

"Hopefully you're right." Amelia sighed.

"But no more practicing those 'acrobatics' of yours on expensive ships. Those are worth more then your can imagine, understood."

Amelia shot up and looked at him with surprise. *Surely the news didn't get around that fast! You've got to be kidding me!*. Arrow snickered at her expression. She flashed him a warning glance instantly causing the first officer to back off the subject. A few more minutes had passed by before the captain returned with three tickets in hand. He seemed in a slightly happier mood then he was before, but still kept his expression in a professional manner.

"Well, luckily well be able to board in a few minutes. Hopefully that bloody vessel isn't too crowded. I don't think my nerves can take it anymore." He sighed. "Now let's continue. We need to keep on schedule."

The ride to Crescentia was a long, excruciating, and uncomfortable one. Today, being that it was the beginning of the work week, the small transport ship filled to almost the maximum capacity.

"I would hate to see what this blasted thing would look like if it was full." Amelia groaned, as she sat on a narrow, navy blue bench next to her father; Arrow sat in the seat across from them.

"You don't want to know." Alexander growled, gritting his teeth.

Arrow chuckled at the two felinids. "I thought your kind liked confined places."

"N-not when you can hardly… breath!" the captain snarled, as a rather large alien squeezed by. "This I strictly ridiculous!"

Amelia chuckled at her father. Despite his normal laidback personality, he had quite the temper and would usually get frustrated easily. It was a wonder that he hadn't thrown one of his crew members overboard, yet. Still, he did now how to control it, which was probably the reason he had earned the title of a respectable captain.

Alexander looked at his pocket watch. "Only one more hour and we can get of this damn heap of scrap metal!"

"Captain, may I suggest that you look at this situation more optimistically. At least your not fighting Procyons or anything like that." Arrow suggested.

"Right you are." He sighed. "Still, if one more fowl smelling spacer passes by me, I might have to disagree with you on that."

After the hour had passed, hey were finally off the vessel ("Ship of doom" according to Alexander). The space port was busy as usual, however, not nearly as crowded as the trip was. Many captains, spacers, and civilians tipped their hats to Amelia's father as he walked past. Amelia had no idea that her father was **this **well known.

"Do all these people know you?" Amelia asked.

"Well, not really, they just know that I'm a captain and so they respect me." Alexander explained. "If your lucky enough to become one, then you'll understand."

* * *

The Interstellar Command Center was the biggest building on the Space Port. It could easily be seen by anyone anywhere on the crescent. The walls looked somewhat normal with plain tan and slight tints of red and gold that trimmed its edges. When they got closer to it however, one could clearly see that it had a faint metallic look. The windows were fairly large and were spread out. But what really caught the eyes of almost anyone who passed buy was the dome at the very pinnacle of the building. Was made of nothing but crystal clear glass that severed as a skylight. At the front entrance their were four oversized pillars that towered over two large glass doors.

Amelia stopped to take a better look at the wonder before her, but was yanked by her father to press onward. They walked up the ivory steps to the doors, however, before they walked in Alexander stopped and faced his daughter.

"Amelia, when we walk in her you must, and I repeat, **must.** look professional. There are very high ranking officers in here, and we want to make a good impression. Understood?" the captain looked into her eyes. Amelia nodded quickly and stood up as strait as she could. It wasn't so bad, uncomfortable, yes, but not the end of the world. Alexander took a step back and observed his daughter with a puzzled look on his face. She had the stance of a captain, that was for sure. But something just…didn't seem right. He circled her, hand on his chin. When he found out the problem he couldn't help but laugh.

"Amelia, dear. Put your feet together; you look like a duck." he chuckled, but retained his captains posture. Amelia turned several shades of red, and quickly put her feet together. Okay, now this was uncomfortable.

"And take the hat off. It's a bit over the top." Alexander ordered. "You don't want them to think that your so confident that you would wear a spacers hat. I makes you look a little too cocky."

"But-"

"Best do as he says, Ma'am." Arrow warned. She took off the hat unwillingly and handed it to Arrow.

As they proceeded into the building, Amelia was looking down at her feet, making sure that there wasn't any flaws in her stance. She sighed. This wasn't what she had expected, but she assumed that it would get better over time. The main hall of the command center was crowded with spacers rushing to get last minute paper work turned in and cadets hurrying to God only knows where. They pushed their way through the maze of scrambling people and walked down a long, narrow corridor. At the end was two massive wooden doors that had the empires emblem engraved on it in gold. Alexander flung the doors open and stepped in side. The room seemed as though it was a waiting room. A young canid woman was at the front desk looking through her paperwork. She peered up to see the trio for just a moment and carried on with what she was doing. Alexander walked up to the desk.

"Ahem…"

"May I help you, sir?" the woman asked not taking an eye off her desk.

"I have an appointment with the head of the Interstellar Academy, Admiral Garland." Alexander stated. "Surely he is available."

"Ah yes, he has been expecting you. Captain Alexander Smollet if I'm correct." She said looking up. "You can proceed through those doors over their."

"Amelia, come on." He motioned for his daughter to follow. Arrow stayed behind. "Amelia, before we go in this room it have to give you a few guide lines."

"A few what?" Amelia asked puzzled. "Surely I'm doing everything right."

"Yes well, so far you have but you still need to know how to act around someone of higher status. First, you must only speak when spoken to. Second, these people can sense fear, so look at them strait in the eye and don't hesitate. Keep your ears up, look confident, and don't show any expression. Their looking for someone who's captain material, so act like one."

"Yes, Captain." Amelia sighed as she straitened out her posture.

The two of them walked into the room. A long crimson red carpet led to a large desk at the very far end of the room. Sitting at the desk was a human man, who seemed to be in his late fifty's to early sixty's. He had a long dark beard, bright blue eyes, and wore a very decorated white uniform that was decorated with many badges and trimmed with gold. He wasn't exactly a heavy set man, but one could tell that he wasn't on to miss a meal. The man kept a neutral expression on his face that really made Amelia uneasy. She had no idea what he was thinking and thus tried her best to give him a good first impression. They stood at the opposite side of the desk until he motioned for them to sit.

"Ah, Captain Smollet, long time no see." A slight smile spread across his face.

Alexander took off his hat and nodded. "Yes Admiral Garland, and I am pleased to see you are alive and well."

"Same here. Now is this the girl you spoke of?" Garland turned his attention to Amelia who was sitting up strait in her chair.

"Yes sir, this is my youngest, Amelia Smollet." the captain pointed out.

"Hmmm… is that so." Garland examined her questioningly. "Well I can see that she is indeed very, how should I put it? Ah, yes very much like you when you were a cadet."

Alexander raised and eyebrow. "Sir?"

"Yes, she seems just like you. Well, at least to me." He stated. "Anyway, Ms. Amelia, why exactly to you want to enroll in the academy?"

Amelia looked at him, a little caught off guard. "I suppose I really want to become a captain and work for the empire."

"You do understand that a captain's role is usually given to men, not women." Garland informed. "Perhaps you would prefer something less demanding."

"With all do respect, sir," Amelia said. "I really don't think that a desk job is suitable for me."

Garland was intrigued by her straightforwardness. Just by the way she presented herself, he could tell that she would indeed make quite a formidable captain. However, being that she was female, meant that even if she were to become a captain, she would not be treated with respect.

"I have looked at your record, Ms. Smollet. And it says here that you are quite the troublemaker. You do understand that we do not tolerate these things at the academy, correct."

"Yes sir." Amelia slightly sunk back into her chair.

Seeing her disappointment, the admiral took pity on her which was completely out of character even for him. He sighed. If she was to become a captain she would indeed be something. "However, being that your father is a very reliable captain, and I know he wouldn't have recommended you if you didn't have the potential, I will allow you to attend the academy to become a captain."

Amelia's face brightened, but she suppressed her excitement. She looked over to her father who didn't seem to show any expression at all. He slowly stood up out of his seat and tipped his hat, giving the Admiral a farewell and a slight thank you. He motioned for his daughter to follow and they made their way for the door.

"Oh, and Ms. Smollet." the admiral called out, stopping her in her tracks. She spun around and faced him. "You will be starting school about 3 weeks from now. Make sure you are prepared. I'm looking forward to see what you are going to turn out to be."

Amelia nodded respectively and with that she turned on her heel and followed her father out the door. Outside, Arrow stood up and looked at them, hoping to here some good news. Alexander said nothing, but the smile the spread across his face said it all.

"So she did make it, eh?" Arrow smiled walking up to the to.

"That she did. The admiral is looking forward to seeing what she can do." Alexander informed.

"Well then, shall we be off?" Arrow said, straitening out his uniform.

"Yes, Amelia has a lot of things to take care of." Alexander said as he walked ahead.

Arrow looked down at Amelia and smiled. "So '_Captain'_, shall we proceed?"

Amelia looked up at him with a smirk on her face. "Soon, Mr. Arrow, you will be calling me by that title for real. And I want my hat back.

"Aye, Captain."

* * *

(A/N)*Sigh* sorry about the length of this one but I just couldn't seem to stop writing. Hopefully you all enjoyed it! Chapter 5 will be coming out soon now that it's spring break. If anyone has any ideas for the next chapter let me know. And a little note to all my fellow D/A fans: don't worry I will have plenty of D/A near the end just be patient. Anyway, see that little button that says review? You should click on it, don't be shy!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took me so long to update. School is really keeping me busy and whatnot. Not to mention my computer is being a pain in the neck. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter. It is a bit short compared to the previous four, but I really had to update.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Except for the OC and other unidentifiable characters. All others belong to Disney and Treasure Island.

* * *

The weeks after Amelia had found out that she was accepted into the academy, were exceedingly busy. Alexander made sure that Amelia was well prepared for the approaching school year and despite her protests, would bring her on long shopping trips. She tried her hardest to keep herself from complaining, however, sometimes it got to the point were she almost couldn't stand it. Still, on occasion, Arrow would come along, which made things a little less painful. The rest of Amelia's family was happy for her, although were still a tad bit skeptical. Katherine still thought that she should still do something a little more lady-like, but kept herself from saying anything. Her siblings teased her about it, but where really happy for her even if they didn't show it.

When the day finally came for her to go, Amelia couldn't help but feel a little remorse. She was thrilled that she was one step closer to becoming a captain, but she wouldn't get to see her family until she graduated. Summers at the academy usually consisted of the students practicing their skills, and catching up on work. They could go home, but they would have to find ways to keep up with summer activities. However, Arrow told her that the years would go by relatively fast, and that all she should worry about was her education.

"So… your really going, huh?" Noah sighed as he helped this younger sister with her packing.

"Yes, but don't worry I'll be back someday. You just worry about yourself, not me." Amelia said as she threw a white blouse into her trunk.

"Yeah, but still, it'll be weird not having you around, you know." He said, struggling to close the overflowing trunk. Amelia walked over to assist him and managed to close it with ease. He rolled his eyes and murmured something that sounded like 'you show off'. She picked up the suitcase and proceeded to walk out of the bedroom. But before she got to far he grabbed it from her.

"Let me take this, okay?" He offered.

"I can take care of it myself, thank you very much." Amelia groaned with annoyance.

"No…really, let me take it." Noah insisted. Amelia paused and looked at him with a puzzled expression. He seemed distressed in away and Amelia could have sworn that she saw tears in his eyes. He really would miss her, that was for sure.

"Are you okay, Noah? You look troubled." Amelia asked, a little concerned.

He shook his head and smiled, although it was transparent that it was fake. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that this thing is a little heavy, my arm feels like it's going to fall off."

Amelia sighed and snatched the case away from her brother. "You liar. I've seen you carry things three times heavier. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." She said teasingly. Noah sighed with defeat. His little sister knew him too well, which made lying useless. He followed her down the stairs into the kitchen, which was already filled with the rest of the family. Alexander was reading the paper and drinking his coffee. He looked up slightly to see who was entering. Fredrick and Olivia were arguing over trivial matters that usually ended up with them not talking to each other for weeks at a time. Amelia made a point to sit in between them in order to successfully change the subject.

"I'm telling you that Orcus Galacticus don't migrate through the Lagoon nebula, it's too far from their breeding grounds!" Fredrick exclaimed, pounding his fist on the table.

"Yes they do! I read about it in a book! Books don't lie!" Olivia argued.

"Will you two just come off it already? Honestly, I can't have a moment of peace in this house." Alexander snapped, retuning his gaze back to his paper.

"You know I'm right." Fredrick whispered, over to Olivia who was trying to ignore him. Alexander gave him a stern look that immediately caused him to back off. Noah couldn't help but laugh at his brother's expression.

Amelia looked over to her father, a little hesitant to disturb him. She could tell that he was in one of his bad moods this morning and clearly didn't want to be disturbed. However she found enough courage to finally say something, making sure that she didn't sound meek. "Father, when are we going to head to the space port?"

He didn't bother to look up at her, but sighed. "Eager, aren't we? Don't worry, we'll be leaving soon. Just make sure your not leaving anything behind."

Amelia nodded and looked down at the suitcase she had placed next to her. She was sure she had gotten everything. But then it hit her that she was forgetting one of the most important things. She bolted up the stairs leaving the rest of her family a little flustered.

"What's she doing now?" Katherine asked, looking over to the stairs.

"Who knows. Probably going to cause some trouble before she leaves." Olivia sighed, getting up form the table. "I'll go and supervise her if you would like."

"I don't really think that that would be necessary, darling." Katherine sighed as she set the table for breakfast.

"Believe me, I think it is."

On the second floor, Amelia dashed down the hallway to her room. She searched frantically for her missing object, throwing books and clothing on the floor. She thought she had put it in a place where she wouldn't lose it but apparently she failed miserably.

"Looking for something?" Olivia asked, standing in the door way.

"Yes, but I don't think I concerns you to tell you the truth." Amelia snapped, as she emptied a box full of various items. She cursed under her breath when she noticed that the object wasn't there.

"If your looking for that hat of yours, it's probably in the living room. That's where I last saw it." Olivia sighed, looking down at her trimmed nails.

Amelia glared at her, clearly annoyed that her sister was being a pain in the butt. She rolled her eyes and rushed out of the room. "And by the way!" She called back to her older sister. "I didn't need your help. I knew where it was."

"Yeah sure." Olivia sighed.

When she reached to living room she ran into a rather large figure that sent her crashing to the floor. She growled with frustration and looked up to see who it was. Mr. Arrow was looking down at her puzzled.

"May I ask why it seems that you run everywhere you go, Ma'am?" He asked, holding out a large rocky hand to help her up.

"It gets me around quicker." Amelia stated taking his hand. She brushed herself off and started looking around the room. "Have you seen-"

"Your hat?" Arrow cut in. "Yes actually, it's right here." He pulled the hat out from behind his back and handed it to her. "May I suggest you take care of this a little better?"

"Of coarse, Mr. Arrow. After all, I'll be needing it after I graduate." She smiled, pulling her auburn hair back and putting it on. "So were is the captain?"

"Out side getting the carriage ready. You better head out there as well; everyone's waiting for you." Arrow informed.

"Damn!" She exclaimed rushing out the front door, wondering why no one told her they had left.

In the front yard she saw her whole family piled into the carriage. They didn't seem that they were bothered by her truancy, her father however, was ticked off. The one thing he didn't tolerate was being late, and if Amelia was ever going to make it as a successful captain, she would have to learn to be on time. He hoped out of the carriage and strolled up to her.

"And where have _you_ been. We've been waiting here for quite some time now." He growled with annoyance. "Your excuse had better be a good one."

"I-" Amelia started but was cut off by Arrow, who had walked up behind her.

"She was with me, Sir. I take full responsibility for her tardiness." He stated. Amelia snapped her head up and stared at him. It wasn't really his fault. She had been the one who had made herself late, not him.

Alexander cleared his throat. "Yes well… we shouldn't dilly-dally. Let's go." At that, he turned and walked to the carriage, followed by the two of them.

"What was that for?" Amelia whispered over to Arrow.

"What was what, Ma'am?" Arrow asked.

"Why did you blame yourself for something you weren't responsible for?" She answered.

"A _first officer _will do almost anything for his _captain_." Arrow stated, and then quickened his pace. Amelia stopped for a moment, not knowing if she had heard him correctly. She shook her head and dismissed the thought, thinking she was just hearing things.

* * *

Amelia stared in awe at the ship before her. It was the ship that would take her and many other new cadets to the Interstellar Academy. From the looks of it, it could have easily had over a hundred rooms in it.

A whistle blew out into the distance, meaning that it was time to board. Amelia looked over her shoulder at her family. Her mother had tears in her eyes; as did her sister. Her brothers were waving their 'goodbyes' but couldn't help but goof-off at the same time. This made Amelia smile ever so slightly. She was going to miss them, but she had her own dreams she had to follow; family would have to be last priority from this moment on. She directed her gaze over to her father, who was standing strait and had no hint of expression. He gave her a slight nod, which Amelia gave back in return. She picked up her suitcase and turned to the ship. However, in front of her stood Arrow, a grin of pure joy spread across his face.

"I wanted to personally say my goodbye, Ma'am. If that is okay with you."

"That's fine, Mr. Arrow." Amelia said, putting on her hat. "But you have to promise me one thing."

"And what is that, Ma'am?" He asked puzzled.

"When I graduate, you have to promise me that you will be my first mate on my ship." Amelia stated, standing up strait to show some confidence.

Arrow looked over at Alexander. He would surely mention this to the captain later. He turned his gaze back to Amelia who was still waiting for a reply. "I would be honored, Ma'am."

Amelia smiled and then shook his hand. "Then I would consider that answer to mean that it is indeed a deal, correct?"

"Aye, Captain." Arrow answered.

With that Amelia walked up the gang plank and boarded the ship. She looked over the railing and out to her family, who were still looking up at her from below. She tried her hardest to hold back the tears. If she was to become a captain, then she would have to learn to hide her emotions, no matter what happened. She looked over at her father and stared strait into his dark green eyes. He did the same. After all this time, he still didn't seem to show any emotion whatsoever.

Amelia turned away and followed the rest of the students inside the ship. Inside, it seemed very similar to the transport vessels that took them to the space port. Amelia weaved through the wave of people and tried to spot out a seat. She spotted an empty seating compartment on the left right side of the crowded walk way and quickly rushed over to it. She set her suitcase down and sat next to the window. Apparently the ship had already launched and they were now sailing slowly through the etherium. She sighed and gazed out in amazement, as the stars and nearby nebulas floated by. It was one thing reading about the wonders of the universe, but actually seeing it in real life was absolutely breathtaking. A loud slamming noise that came from the glass door on her left, however, snapped her back to reality. She spun around and stared the person who now stood there, panting out of breath. He was a young boy, not much older then her. His appearance was similar to her's but he was more fox-like. His ears were flattened against his head and he was looking out the window that lead to the hallway. When he finally relaxed, he sat down heavily onto the dark blue bench across form Amelia.

The two sat in silence for a long period of time. The only sound that could be hear was the boy trying to catch his breath. He looked up at her and smiled. Amelia, however, ignored him completely.

"Sorry to just barge in like that. Those damn reptilians are always giving me a hard time." He finally spoke. "They seem to have nothing better to do then to pick on people."

Amelia looked over to him out of the corner of her eyes and turned her gaze back to the etherium outside.

The boy continued, despite the awkward silence Amelia gave him. "The names Jonathan, by the way. I hope you don't mind me staying here for a while. At least until those reptilians give me a break."

"I don't mind." Amelia sighed, not taking her gaze away form the window.

"So," Jonathan continued. "what's your name?"

"It's Amelia."

"Amelia…" Jonathan parroted. "That's a pretty name. So what's a girl like you doing here? You don't see to many girls going to the academy."

"I don't think that's any of your business." Amelia growled.

"Oh. Well I'm not saying that it's a _bad_ thing. I'm just curious, that's all."

"Well you best keep your curiosity to yourself." Amelia hissed.

Jonathan sighed in defeat. But continued the sad excuse for a conversation. "Well just so you know, you're going to need friends to get through the school year and all."

"And let me guess; you want me to make you my friend?" Amelia scoffed.

"Well if that's okay with you. I'm new to this galaxy so I don't really know many people. Your actually the first person I've talked to without getting threatened." He laughed.

Amelia finally turned to look at him. In a way away, the two of them were somewhat alike. A friend or two wouldn't hurt, she concluded.

"Well then, "she said holding out a hand to him. "Consider me your first friend, Jonathan."

**To be continued…**

* * *

Well I hope that everyone liked this chapter. If you have any ideas for future chapters let me know. Please review…


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my fellow readers. I want to apologize for my late update; however, sadly my computer had finally fried. But no worries, my family got a new one recently. Anyway I am glad that everyone seems to like my story so far and thank you to all my reviewers!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the movie, but I do own my OC.

* * *

The rest of the trip to the Interstellar Academy seemed to go by in silence. Although this was starting to get to Jonathan, he tried to restrain himself from speaking to the felinid that sat across from him. To tell the truth, he was rather intimidated by his new "friend". She hadn't taken her eyes off the window for a good two hours or so. He wasn't sure if he should say something to break the silence or to stay quiet. Amelia wasn't one to start up a conversation, but this was becoming ridiculous. She looked at him out the corner of her eye. He shifted in his seat, once he noticed he was being watched.

"So...uh... are you exited to go to the academy?" he began. He wasn't really sure what to say but at least it would end the awkward silence that was filling the room.

"I guess." Amelia shrugged.

Jonathan shifted once again, wondering where to go from here. He cleared his throat and continued. "That's cool. I mean-well- I on the other hand am a little nervous."

"Is that a fact?" Amelia sighed, halfheartedly. "Well, then I must advise you to start putting aside those feelings of yours and start being more confident. A spacer wouldn't let something so trivial get at them."

Her words were cold and sharp. This made Jonathan slightly uneasy. Was she made at him? "Are you okay? You seem slightly... irritated. Did I say something wrong?"

Amelia's ears perked up and she stared at him puzzled. She felt a little guilty that she had been so heartless. But she couldn't help it; that's just who she was. "No Jonathan. I just have my mind on other matters. I didn't mean to come off as rude."

"That's okay." he laughed slightly. Jonathan looked to his left and gazed at the ethorium out the window. In the distance he could see a small planet that he presumed to be their destination.

The planet of Rytro, despite its size, was home to the Terran Empire's largest naval base and to the Interstellar Academy. It resided at the heart of the galaxy, which gave it the name 'The Heart of Terran'. The two teens looked wide-eyed at a great galleon that passed by the ship. It was slightly larger than the Legacy and better decorated. The flag of Her Majesty's Royal Navy waved majestically in the wind and on the side they spotted the name of the vessel: RLS Inferno.

"One day I'll have a ship like that." Amelia murmured to herself, remembering the promise that her father made to her.

"Wouldn't that be something?" Jonathan sighed looking wide eyed at the galleon.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amelia growled, glaring at him.

"I-I didn't mean it that way I was just saying-" But before he could finish, a voice shouted loudly through the intercom.

"Attention, all personnel. We will be docking soon, so please make sure you are prepared." the voice stated.

Jonathan sighed and picked up his bag. "Well I guess that's my cue to go. Hopefully, those damn reptilians will leave me alone, at least until I get off the ship. It was nice meeting you, Amelia. Hopefully we'll see each other soon." He waved 'goodbye' and proceeded out the glass doors that led into the hallway.

Amelia sat there for the moment and sighed. The silence was a little discomforting but she didn't really care. She took out a pocket watch and looked at the time. "I guess I best be heading out as well." She said to no one in particular. She stood up, grabbed her suitcase, and proceeded out to the main walkway. The middle hallway was filled with new cadets making their way off the ship. She weaved her way through the horde of people, using her small frame to her advantage. She was almost out to the main deck until she ran into someone. She fell to the floor, cursing.

"Watch where you're going, kitten!" The figure shouted.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLIING 'KITTEN'?" Amelia hissed, and looked up at the boy who towered over her. He was human, with short blonde hair and was a little heavy set.

The boy looked down and grinned mockingly. "What? Is the wittle kitty gonna cry?" he said teasingly. He looked behind him and beamed at a group of boys that were snickering at the whole ordeal.

Amelia, however, didn't think one bit of this was funny. She pulled herself of the ground and glared at him, ears folded back. This made the boy laugh uncontrollably.

"And what are you going to do? Stare at me to death?" he smirked.

Before Amelia could say anything, however, Jonathan walked up interrupting. "Excuse me dear sir. But could I ask you to lay off." Amelia rolled her eyes *great, the last thing I need.*.

"Oh and look, now the little fox wants to fight." The boy laughed.

Jonathan's eyes grew dark. "What...the...hell...did...you...say?" he growled.

"You heard me, you little runt." The boy said grinned.

"Oh no, Arnold! You better make sure you have your rabies shots." A boy in the group called out. This made even people who had nothing to do with the conflict laugh. Amelia was furious and her eyes narrowed into cat-like slits. It angered her to see such low-lives being excepted into the academy.

"Come on Jonathan. I don't think it's wise for us to stay here any longer." Amelia hissed. "Just their simple presence in making my stomach churn."

"B-but I was just about to kick his ass." Jonathan moaned.

Amelia rolled her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. She yanked him by the arm and dragged him down the gangplank.

"Yeah fox-boy; listen to your girlfriend!" Arnold shouted, making the other's howl with laughter.

"Oh, come on Amelia, you're no fun." Jonathan pouted like a child. "Are you just going to stand back and let them make fun of you like that?"

"Believe me, there are better ways to get back at people then just shear violence. And as much as I would love to rip him apart, limb for limb, it wouldn't be the wisest thing to do at the moment." the felinid informed.

"Yeah but-"

"If you want to fight him, be my guest. But, mind you, there will be a ratio of about 10 to 1 so the odds of you surviving are exceedingly slim."

"You really know how to lighten the mood don't you, Amelia." Jonathan teased.

"Enough talk, we have to get things settled before we can do anything anyway." Amelia said quickly, picking up her pace.

They continued to weave through the stampede of new cadets until they reached their destination. Many new and returning students where gathered at the entrance of the academy. Being literally one of the only girls to be attending the academy, all of these young men made Amelia seem somewhat small in comparison. She was used to it though. During their growth spurt, Noah and Fredrick would constantly tease her about her height. Her mother told her that she shouldn't worry about it, but Amelia was determined to show them that, despite them being taller, she still deserved the proper amount of respect. Jonathan noticed her slight discomfort, and attempted to cheer her up a little.

"Don't worry. Those guys aren't nearly as tough as they look." Jonathan chuckled.

Amelia glared at him. "Not to be rude or anything, but I already knew that. And I don't need you to start thinking that I need you to protect me. I can take care of myself, you know."

Although he knew she didn't mean to be so harsh, Jonathan couldn't help but feel intimidated by her. She had such take charge type of attitude, something that he rarely saw in women. He could see why she was accepted into the academy, and who knew, maybe she could become a formidable captain. "Yeah well that's not what it looked like back there." He mumbled to himself.

Amelia elbowed him in the ribs, making him gasp in pain. "Must I remind you that you where the one who randomly jumped in! I could have easily taken on that idiot by myself, understood?"

Jonathan sighed, and according to the throbbing pain on his right side, she wasn't overreacting. "Okay, okay! I understand!" He groaned.

Amelia smiled slightly, and Jonathan returned a smile as well. Just then, a voice rang through the area, instantly getting everyone's attention. The voice sounded oddly familiar to Amelia, but she couldn't tell who it was. She tried to peer over the people in front of her but failed. "Blast it!" She hissed under her breath.

"Well, there isn't much to see. It's just some admiral welcoming everyone to a new year at the academy." Jonathan explained.

"That sounds like Admiral Garland." Amelia said to no one in particular.

"You know him?" Jonathan asked with surprise.

"I wouldn't say that I know him, but we have indeed met." Amelia explained. "My father's the one who knows him."

"That's cool." Jonathan smiled.

* * *

Once the introductions were finally concluded, the cadets were told to proceed to their dorm rooms. The building was ridiculously oversized and almost every corridor looked identical. Amelia groaned with frustration. Her room was somewhere on the fourth floor but somehow it seemed like she was on the seventh. She leaned up against a wall and sighed.

"This is ludicrous. How in bloody hell am I supposed to find a room when every floor looks the same!" she grumbled to herself. Suddenly the sound of feet running through the hallway make her ears perk up. She looked around as the sound became louder, not quite sure where it was coming form. A figure bolted out from the end of the hallway, and darted towards her. Amelia instantly knew who it was.

"Jonathan…" She sighed.

"Here, do me a favor and hold this!" He said, handing her something in a small box and dashed away. About five reptilians were hot on his heels, and according to their expressions, they were not happy.

**To be continued…**

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to remember to update and get chapter 7 out in the near future. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

Me: Guess what TP Crew? You are all mine!

Everyone: Hell to the naw!

Doppler: Why God, why!

Me: 'cause you are, so deal!

Jim: No, 'cause it says here that you own nothing but lint and a pencil!

Silver: What te devil? Ye lied to us, lass?

Me: No...yes...

Amelia: Then I'd suggest you do the disclaimer, before you're sued.

Me: Damn it! Ok, I don't own the TP Crew; Disney does. Happy now?

Scroop: YESSSS!

Me: Where the hell did you come from!

* * *

Amelia looked down at the small brown box that Jonathan placed in her hands. Hopefully it wasn't' anything that could get him into serious trouble; then again, it seemed that it already did. She looked over to the direction Jonathan and the reptilians had gone and could still hear the faint sound of feet running down distant hallways. Her eyes narrowed and let out an annoyed sigh. *Great, three hours at the academy and he manages to get himself in even more trouble* she thought to herself. She rushed down the hall, straining her ears to figure what direction they had gone. She dashed down several hallways but failed to catch up. The echoes where making it hard for her to tell where they were. The felinid stopped, perked up her ears, and closed her eyes. Maybe if she was able to just stand there and concentrate, then she could locate them. A few seconds past by and still nothing. In fact, she couldn't hear anything at all. Did they stop? A blood curdling scream suddenly cut through the silence and made Amelia flinch. She could defiantly tell where that was coming from. She turned left and rushed towards the source of the sound. When she got to the corridor, Amelia peered around the corner cautiously as to not be seen. There, pinned to the wall was Jonathan gasping for air.

"Where the hell is it, you insignificant little runt?" A reptilian with a scar on his left eye hissed.

Jonathan, despite his position, managed to let out a week laugh. "And what is it that you're looking for?"

The reptilian kneed him in the gut, making him gasp in pain. "Stop playing dumb, 'Fox-boy'! You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Heh heh, like hell I'm tellin' you. And may I remind you, it belonged to me first." Jonathan smirked. "So technically I didn't steal it or anything.". He took another blow, this time, to the face. "Jeez, will you stop doing that!"

"Whatever, I'll get it regardless of what you do." The reptilian scoffed. "Come on guys, let's go."

The group turned to leave, but not before they got a few more bone crushing kicks in. When they were finally out of sight, Amelia walked over to Jonathan, who was now on the ground.

"Well, that was certainly unexpected." Amelia sighed, dropping the box next to the boy.

"Happens all the time." He chuckled weakly, not bothering to sit up. "But I see you took care of the thing I gave you."

"That I did." She held out a hand. Jonathan stared at it puzzled. "Or would you rather stay there on the floor?" She asked.

"No Ma'am." he said quickly, taking her hand. He managed to stand on his own two feet without much trouble, although he did seem slightly unstable.

"I must say, for someone who just got tar beat out of him, you seem okay." Amelia commented.

"Heh, I'll be sore for a few days...uh...weeks." He laughed, bending over to pick up the small box. "I'm surprised you didn't open it or something."

"I have no business opening things that don't belong to me." Amelia stated. "And according to what I've seen so far, whatever's in there almost got you killed."

Jonathan slowly opened the small package and took out a small object. It was a light blue sphere that fit in the palm of his hand. "They just want this to 'grind my gears'. I can see how they'd any use out of it."

"And what, may I ask, is that?" Amelia asked.

"Oh, just something my dad gave me. A few years ago, there was another skirmish between the Terran Empire and the Procyon Expanse. He, and many others, were sent out to settle the conflict. He didn't go into much detail about what really happened, but whatever went down, cost him his legs. Despite what he was going through; however, he managed to give me this. And that's when he told he wanted me to go to the academy when I got old enough. But to answer your question, I'm pretty sure this is just a charm or something."

"Sure put you through a lot of trouble."

"Yeah well, I'm always in trouble."

They both laughed a little, then silence feel upon them. The sound of what seemed to be school bells were the only things that could be heard.

"Do you think we should get going?" Jonathan finally spoke. "I don't think we should really be here."

"Agreed." Amelia replied.

"I can help you find your dorm room if you'd like." He offered. "You seemed a little lost when I saw you."

"I was not lost!" Amelia snapped, elbowing him.

"Really?" Jonathan laughed. "Sure seemed like it, if you asked me."

"Oh shut up." Amelia mumbled and pushed past him. "I know exactly where I am."

"What floor are we on?" He smirked.

"T-that's not important!"

"My point has been proven." Jonathan chuckled, grabbing her hand and leading her down the hallway, despite her protests.

* * *

When they reached the fourth floor, they were once again bombarded a mob of cadets. This was definitely the right floor. Amelia took out a piece of paper from her pocket and looked at the number that was on it. '2837' was the room she was supposed to be staying in. She hoped that she wasn't going to be placed with complete idiots. As they managed their way thought the busy corridor, Amelia spotted someone oddly familiar. *It can't be* she thought with disbelief. She pulled away from Jonathan's grasp and walked toward the figure.

"Arrow, is that you?" She asked looking at the man, completely in shock.

"Well if it isn't 'Captain' Amelia." Arrow chuckled, looking down at the felinid. "I see your doing well."

"It's only been a few hours, Mr. Arrow." She smirked. "But I must say, I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"Well I had to come here on official, business." He explained. "It appears your father and I are scheduled for another voyage. Short notice, but you'll understand one day."

"Figures." She sighed. "He's never been one to decline a new assignment."

"That is true. But mind you, it is his job, regardless."

"I understand." Amelia said, ears flattening slightly.

"But he does wish you well; even if he doesn't really say anything." Arrow, consoled. "He knows that you'll make him proud."

"AMELIA!" Jonathan called out, getting their attention.

"May I ask who that is, Ma'am?" Arrow asked.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "He's... my friend." She explained. *kind of*.

"Well he sure is a handsome one, eh Captain." He smirked.

"Shut up, Arrow." She hissed.

"Amelia! Come on we have to go!" Jonathan called out once again.

Amelia groaned, and looked at his direction. "I'm afraid I have to go. It was truly great to see you again."

"The same here, Ma'am." He smiled.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Gah! I know it's a crappy ending but I'm losing inspiration (have to go watch the movie again 'cause it's been like a year). Anyway please review and let me know what you think. Chapter 8 should be out sometime soon.

Jim: Why the hell am I not in this story!

Me: because you have a whole freakin' movie about you. It's the Captain's turn!

Scroop: Agreed!

Me: What the hell?


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the late update (curse you writer's block!). Also I apologize if this chapter is completely boring; I'm having trouble with getting ideas. The next chapter should be better though...

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the OC and any other unidentifiable characters...

* * *

"Who was that Amelia?" Jonathan asked, as Amelia walked up to him.

"He's just a friend of mine. Actually, he's the first officer on my father's ship." Amelia explained, looking back momentarily at Arrow, who was by now walking down the busy hallway.

"Is that so?" He said, eyes widening with interest. "He seemed really nice."

"Well of coarse he's nice!" She exclaimed. "Now with all due respect, I must find my room. We start out training tomorrow so it's best we_ both_ get some rest."

"Understood. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

And with that, they both went their separate ways. Amelia once again weaved her way through the crowded hallways looking for her room. As usual the halls looked almost exactly the same and it was exceedingly easy to get lost. Luckily this time Amelia had good idea where she was going. She looked over to a door on her left. The number was '7426' which was the room number she was assigned. She prayed that she wasn't going to be bunked with bunch of daft young boys who would get on her nerves every five seconds. Ever since she got here she had been stared at (most likely because she was a female). She opened the door and peered in. Just as she suspected, there were several young men all of whom were either goofing off or unpacking. Of course, being that she had grown up with two brothers this was nothing out of the ordinary. But then again, she was in no position to complain. She had her fair share of being a troublemaker and was used to hanging around guys like this. But at the present moment, good first impressions were a must. She needed to show that, despite her being a girl, she was a force to be reckoned with. She stood up strait and proceeded into the room. All of the cadets stopped what they were doing and stared. This however didn't faze the felinid in any way and she kept walking down the walkway between the bunks. She remembered the way her father taught her to walk now realizing that it not only showed authority but dignity. Amelia found the only empty bunk at near the end of the room next to the window and placed her trunk down. She realized everyone still had her eyes on her; their expressions were filled with puzzlement and amusement.

"I think ya go the wrong room kitty!" A boy who had the appearance of a bird yelled out from the other side of the room.

Amelia ignored the name he called her. "I do believe this is room 7426."

"Yeah but what's a chick like you doin' here?" A human boy asked.

"Well obviously the same reason you're here." Amelia said dryly.

"Well I guess the academy is really losing it." a candid boy exclaimed. "They seem to let anyone join these days." The room exploded with laughter and mocking remarks.

Amelia just stood there with no expression on her face. This was bound to happen eventually regardless of what she did. "Yes I'll have to agree with you on that. Surely it must have been a miracle that you got in. From the looks of it you probably got in by the mere skin of your teeth." Amelia retorted. "But I'm sure you just scarred that you might just end up getting your ass handed to you by a girl."

The room got quiet almost immediately. No one was really expecting that from her, nor did they expect her to be picking a fight. They weren't sure whether they should let it go or risk the consequences of beating up a boy. After a few more moments of intense silence the candid boy stood to his feet.

"I resent that!" He growled. "And for you information I got in because of solely on pure skill. My father is the captain of the R.S.L Genesis and taught me everything I know. I could easily cripple you and think nothing of it!"

"Is that a fact?" Amelia smirked, clearly amused that the young man was pissed off by her remark.

"Shut up and learn your place!" The boy hissed. "And I can guarantee that you didn't get here by just applying. You had to have pulled some strings to get here! Everyone knows that they don't allow women to attend the academy!"

"Why is it such a big deal to you that I'm attending?" Amelia asked. "I'm just as capable to become a captain as any of you are!"

"If you actually become a captain then you'll gain complete respect form every one here." The boy said.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to see what the future will bring." Amelia shrugged as she began to unpack. "And for your information, you're not the only one with a captain for a father."

"Whatever." The candid scoffed. "I wonder how your father will react when he finds out that you failed."

Amelia rolled her eyes and continued with what she was doing. There was sure to be many more people who would be like that but she didn't really mind. She plopped down on her bed and looked out the window. She was so caught up in thought that she didn't realize her eyes growing heavier, and before she knew it she had drifted off to sleep.

"Hey Amelia time to wake up!" a voice shouted out. Amelia automatically covered her ears with her pillow and tried to block out whoever was pestering her. "Gosh won't you ever wake up!"

The pillow was abruptly yanked off of her head making the felinid bolt up. "What the devil?"

"About time! Come on and get your clothes on so we can get to class. You missed breakfast so you're going to have to go without it for today."

"Jonathan? How the hell did you-?" But she was cut off when a shirt was thrown at her face.

"No time for talking; get dressed and come on." Jonathan ordered.

Amelia did as she was told and stumbled out the door. Jonathan was already waiting, arms crossed and leaning on the wall with a smug grin on his face. Amelia already knew what he was thinking but decided to pay him no mind. She already had enough crap with the rest of the cadets and she sure as hell wasn't going to let Jonathan give her a hard time about her sleeping habits.

* * *

The class that they had was longboat maneuvering. Amelia didn't know much on piloting longboats, but she did read a little about them. They were all grouped into pairs and given a rout were they would then grab a marker and they bring it back to the starting point. It was all pretty strait forward but Amelia and Jonathan couldn't even start the boat.

"See this is what happens when you space out when the professor is giving directions!" Jonathan said, pressing random buttons on the control panel.

"Well look who's talking." Amelia sighed. "You could have very well listened to him as well. But i suppose you just thought you'd try your luck and see if your partner would do everything."

"You're quite the clever girl aren't you?" he chuckled.

"Oh move over!" She said pushing him aside. "This honestly can't be that difficult!"

"Maybe it's broken" Jonathan suggested.

"I highly doubt that they would have given us a broken boat." Amelia said, looking down at the controls. "Okay so I think we have to meet the parameters and then after that engage the hydraulics."

"Don't tell me that that's it." Jonathan sighted sitting down.

"If you don't mind, make yourself useful and release the solar sail." Amelia ordered.

He did as he was told and pulled down the small sail. "If we blow up I'm blaming you."

"Yes, of course, you do that." Amelia said halfheartedly. She activated the longboat and with a loud blast from the thrusters, they bolted out into the etherium. Jonathan was at the helm attempting to steady the wobbling vessel but was still a little shaken up from takeoff.

"Well that worked, eh?" He laughed. Amelia smiled but said nothing. For now, they had to finish the objective.

Hours went by and they didn't seem to have made any progress. By this time Amelia had taken the wheel and Jonathan was dosing off.

"Why is this taking so long?" He moaned. "It's our first day and they manage to put us on mission impossible!"

"Oh hush!" Amelia sighed. "It's only been 4 hours. Once you a real spacer you'll be out sailing the etherium for months."

"I know." Jonathan said. "But what I don't get is why they have cadets out sailing so close to pirate territory; are they trying to get us killed?"

"Better pirates then Procyons."

"I'm sooo bored!" Jonathan exclaimed.

"Well then why don't you postpone your boredom and grab the marker so we can go home." Amelia sighed, pointing to a blue flag that was floating in the distance as she was managing the controls.

"It's about time!" Jonathan grunted getting up and reaching out to grab it. "This was the most boring and easiest training session I've ever done."

"Well it is our first day after all. I'm sure that it'll get harder as we move on."

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe next time we'll be able to actually use real guns or something." He smiled

"Unfortunately, I seriously doubt that they'll ever hand you a real gun anytime soon. We wouldn't want any cases of friendly fire." Amelia laughed.

"Wha-? Wait you don't really think that I'm that stupid, do ya?"

"Sometimes I think you might have reached that level of stupidity." Amelia chuckled.

"Yeah? Well you're...uh...well your just... gah never mind! Let's just go; I'm hungry as hell!"

Amelia rolled her eyes and turned the boat around. Despite Jonathan being annoying at times, he did know how to make her laugh. But for the time being, they had to finish the rest of the mission.

"Hey look at this! No wonder we were going so slow, we had it on cruse speed!" Jonathan exclaimed.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

**To be continued...**

* * *

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay for this chapter I used some ideas from _Treasure planet: Battle at Procyon._

Disclaimer: as far as I know, I don't own anything...

* * *

During the few months that Amelia had stayed at the Interstellar Academy, she was able to learn quite a lot. Piloting a long boat didn't pose as an obstacle any more and she was able to maneuver one with ease. She was also exceedingly proficient at using a laser pistol as well as manning laser canons. She realized that many of these skills were harder to learn then just simply reading them in books, but now that she was seventeen, she was much more mature. Staying out of trouble was her biggest priority. As of late, Amelia was serving as a cabin girl on one of the larger ships. It was a petty job, but it had to be done; after all she had to start somewhere. Today; however, were final exams, so she was able to take a break from slaving away on a light ship. The written portune was rather easy and most students, as far as Amelia could tell, manage to finish it in a respectable time. But aside from the written test, there was still the main portion of the test yet to come.

Amelia had gotten to the main auditorium early; she had nothing better to do after all. She found a seat close to the middle of the room and sat down staring at the clock on the far left side of the room. 'Only 15 more minutes'.

"So how was it?" Jonathan asked, plopping himself down in a seat next to Amelia. "The test, I mean."

"I have no complaints." she said simply. "But I just got word that they'll be splitting us into groups for the next half."

"Well that's interesting. Hopefully I'll be placed in your group." Jonathan said.

"It would be wonderful if we were in the same group, but it's not going to be very likely." Amelia explained. "You see, from what I hear, they're going to split us into three teams with 8 ships each."

"Oh I see." Jonathan said. "Well it's always good to be optimistic!"

A few minutes passed and soon hordes of cadets filled the room. It was going to be interesting to see who was going to be paired with whom. At the front of the room stood many veteran spacers, all dressed sharply in their navy blue uniforms with gold trim. However, one of them stood out the most; not in a good way, mind you. His raccoon-like features instantly made students stop in their track and whispers could be heard throughout the auditorium. The man was dressed in a completely different uniform and wore a hat with a strange but familiar symbol.

"What in bloody hell is a _Procyon_ doing here?" Amelia whispered over to Jonathan, who wasn't really paying attention. He looked in the direction Amelia was looking and noticed the gentleman.

"Well, during the first Procyon conflict, a peace treaty was signed by Queen Illysa II of the Terran Empire and the Procyon Ambassador of the Procyon Expanse." He explained. "Most likely he's just here to observe, but I reckon he's under high security."

"That's odd, though." Amelia thought out loud. "I'm pretty sure that it was declared that they weren't allowed to cross the border from their territory."

"I guess they have some exceptions." said Jonathan, leaning back into his chair."And besides, if he did try something, I'm sure they'll shoot him on the spot."

After the chattering and whispers calmed down, a canid officer stood forward to speak.

"The second half of the final exam will commence momentarily. However, before we start with the preparations, I would like to introduce Captain Eugene Frome form the Procyon Empire." he announced. "He will be here examining you today with special permission from the Royal Majesty herself."

Everyone clapped with respect out of common courtesy but it was apparent that there was uncertainty lingering in the room. The Procyon general stepped forward, hands clasped behind his back and head held high. Surprisingly he was much shorter then he looked, in fact, he was a great deal shorter than Amelia. But despite that, he was extremely well built and could put up a good fight if things came down to it.

"Now, without further adieu, I will be announcing your fleet and position for the exam." The canid continued. "For fleet one-" he began calling out names and the role that they would carry out. "And now for fleet two ship A-1: RLS Solar Flare we will have Ms. Amelia Smollett, Jonathan Genova, Andrew Kayoni, Cameron Starkfield, and Ethan Corbury."

Amelia sighed with relief knowing that she was going to be part of a somewhat formidable crew. Cameron was a Felinid with black hair and had a very kind personality. He was very good at maneuvering ships as well as manning lazar cannons. Andrew was a human boy with blond hair and his specialty was also manning cannons. Ethan was good in almost every category. All five of them walked to the front of the room and received a small piece of paper with their job written on it. They made their way towards the hanger where the ships were held. On the way they managed to look at their stations.

"Yes! I got spotter!" Jonathan exclaimed looking down at the piece of paper he was given.

"And I've got helmsman." Cameron added.

"Ethan and I got are gunners!" Andrew called out.

"Looks like I'll be your captain for this exercise." Amelia said.

"Okay so let's find our ship and get goin'!" Jonathan said happily strolling over to the hanger and looking around for the RLS Solar Flare.

"Jonathan, I do believe this is the ship well be piloting." Amelia corrected pointing to a small boat docked on the left side of the hanger.

"Wait what! You can't be serious! This is a freakin' Stinger Class Torpedo Boat. What do they expect us to do with a Long Boat with torpedo tubes!

Cameron rolled his eyes. "Well you don't expect them to let us run a 'Man-o-War' or a 'Frigate' do you?"

"Uh...well..."

"Let's just get this over with so we can get out of here." Amelia snapped hopping into the small vessel and starting up the engine.

Cameron took the helm and patiently waited for the rest of the crew to get on. Jonathan sat at the front of the Ship and pulled out a spyglass.

"This would have been better if we had a crow's nest or something." Jonathan complained.

"Quit whining and do your job!" Amelia ordered. "Everything ready Ethan!"

"Aye Captain!" He shouted. "Any time you're ready!"

"Very good! Cameron if you please!" Amelia said.

"Aye-Aye Captain. Full speed heading south 4870."

The ship rose and blasted off to join the rest of fleet two. The task was simple: navigate there way around the floating land masses and meet up with Ships of the Queens Archipelago who had agreed to help with the first portune of the combat training. Then after that was over, they would meet up with fleets 1 and 2 to engage in an all out skirmish.

As their fleet made their way around the land mass the ships were told to spread out in order to keep from being an easy target.

"Captain! Enemy ships dead ahead!" Jonathan shouted out as he spotted the Ships from the Archipelago. They began getting closer to the vessels but remained a safe distance for the time being.

"Cameron, switch to cruse speed." Amelia ordered. Cameron pulled a switch and the ship immediately slowed down. He then steered the ship toward one on the enemy ship which appeared to be an Assault Cutter. It would be a challenge to bring down but that was the point of the whole exam.

"Request permission to fire Captain!" Andrew shouted. Amelia shook her head and waited a bit longer.

"Fire on my mark..." She said calmly. When the ship was finally parallel to the other one Amelia finally gave the order to attack.

Instantly Ethan fired a plasma canon and hit the other ships mast, destroying some of its solar sails. Andrew followed with a laser ball that collided with the side of the ship. Suddenly the other ship began to return fire but luckily another ship from fleet two budded in. It wasn't much larger than their ship (probably a Warsloop from the look of it) but it did pack quite a punch. They hit the ship with another laser ball and damaged the main thrusters. This caused the naval ship to put up the white flag of surrender and backed off.

"See I told you we needed a bigger ship!" Jonathan exclaimed and received glares from the rest of the crew.

**To be continued...**

* * *

The exams don't stop there; Part 2 will be coming up! Please review and let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

I am so sorry for the extremely late update!

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

It was true; a larger ship would have done them some good. But, at the moment, there was no time for complaining. Enemy ships seemed to be growing in number and gun fire was hurling through the air striking vessels all around their small torpedo boat. Andrew and Ethan seemed intimidated and held there fire, not exactly sure what their next move should be. Cameron had also slowed the ship to a complete halt, and turned his gaze to Amelia, waiting for orders.

"What should we do know?" He asked, his voice shacking.

Amelia said nothing for a moment. The truth was, not even she knew what the next move should be. She could see that in the distance, that the smaller ships which took part in the skirmish were retreating whether they were damaged or not. Amelia didn't blame them, even if this was an exam, one hit from a cannon on an Assault Cutter could be fatal.

"Amelia any advice would be good right now!" Jonathan shouted, breaking the felinid from her thoughts.

Amelia shook her head and looked directly to Cameron. "Helmsman, see that enemy Frigate to the south? I want you to sail us directly at it at full speed."

Cameron looked at her as thought she had sprouted a new limb. "Wh-what you've got to be kidding me!"

"Are you expecting us to ram that dame thing!" Andrew cut in looking quite pale.

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "And there we have it. What are the odds that we got put with a suicidal captain right when we were almost about to be full-fledged officers of the navy."

Amelia glared at them all. "There will be no objections to this. I have it all under control. Now Cameron, if you please."

"Aye, Captain!" he said automatically, and then pulled down the leaver.

The ship bolted forward and sail through the littered battle field. Amelia looked over her right and grabbed a laser rifle that was set under the seat for emergencies. She quickly loaded it then pushed Jonathan away from his post, not saying a word.

"What's the hell Amelia!" Jonathan hissed, completely dumbfounded. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Shut up and let me do what I'm doing. I don't have time for your drivel!" Amelia snapped cocking her gun and aiming it at the Frigate.

Andrew raised an eyebrow, puzzled. "Uh, Captain I don't think-"

The young felinid rolled her eyes but said nothing. She didn't have time to hear her crew criticize her. She had a plan, and if her crew would just follow orders thing would go smoothly. As they got within a hundred yards of the ship, Cameron began to panic.

"C-Captain I-I think this is close enough, don't you." he shouted but was silence by Amelia waving her hand telling him to wait a moment longer. "Amelia, we won't be able to stop at this speed!"

But as usual she did not answer. She aimed the rifle at the small power grid that was up on the helm. If she could just hit it, it would cause the ship to lose power and they would have no choice to surrender. "Andrew and Ethan, when I say now, take out there solar sails." she ordered. The two boys nodded an immediately aimed at the large sails that towered over them. Amelia gave the order and at once they shot at their designated spots. However once Amelia had shot the power grid, there was something she didn't count on.

"Oops" She said under her breath looking horrified as the ship exploded. The yells of men could be heard from the ship and several long boats were escaping from the haul. Everyone slowly turned their yes toward her and stared at her. Her ears flattened and she looked at them slightly nervous. "That... wasn't supposed to happen."

Everyone burst out laughing, partly because of her expression, but mostly because she actually pulled off something that almost ended with them committing suicide. They laughed for a moment longer until they heard an announcement in the distance coming from their flag ship, which was heavily damaged. _**"Fleet two is the last fleet standing. Congratulations to those who are still in one piece or those who have been assigned to the winning fleet. For the rest of you**_ _**better luck next year."**_

* * *

After they had settled down for the rest of the day, Amelia made her way back to her dorm room. Almost everyone who had taken the exam had decided to head in for the night. When she opened the door to the dimly lite room, many cadets were sitting in silence. They turned their gaze to her as she closed the door and began walking towards her bunk.

"Hey, nice going with that Frigate, Amelia!" a boy congratulated. "That was amazing!"

She smiled slightly but fatigue was causing her to feel indifferent to almost everything. All she really wanted to do was go to sleep. As she reached her bunk, she saw a white uniform neatly folded on her bed with a note attached. She picked up the small parchment and read it.

_"Dear Amelia,_

_You did a bang up job out there today. I can hardly believe that you pulled off such an amazing stunt at your age. I wish your father could have been there to see it. I personally think that it would have blown his mind. He's been so busy these few weeks but I'm sure that he'll find time to right to you. But, as you can see, your one step closer to becoming what you want to be. Your father is still skeptical but I think that once he's realized how far you've gotten he might start believing in you. He really does love you though and don't you forget that. I really cannot wait to see what you have in store for us during your time in the academy Amelia. Make me proud 'Captain'._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Arrow_

Amelia folded the letter and put in her pocket. She loved hearing from him, even if it was in the form of a letter. She lied down on her bed and closed her eyes. Things were going to get harder from now on, but she was ready for it. She was going to do whatever it took to show her father that she could achieve her goal.

**To be continued...**

* * *

A/N: I had almost forgotten I was writing this story for a while (thank God my younger brother reminded me to work in it).


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

About three weeks after the exams, Amelia once again found herself working as a cabin girl, slaving away on a light ship. She couldn't wait to actually start working officially as an officer. If she could just get promoted at least one rank over cabin girl she would be fine. It had been almost two years since she had left home, and since then, she hadn't heard from anyone other than Arrow. Every now and then, she could have sworn she had seen him walking around the crowded halls; however, she didn't actually have any direct contact with him. She began to mop slightly fast then she had been previously.

"Having fun?" A voice said mockingly beside her, making her flinch.

"Why must you always show up when you're not needed?" Amelia sighed, not taking her eyes away from her task.

"Angry are we?" Jonathan chuckled, slowly circling her with a grin.

"Wouldn't you be if you had to swab this bloody god-forsaken deck every day?"

Jonathan held his hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine, you've made your point. By the way, that Procyon admiral has called a meeting and every cadet was ordered to be there."

"Why in bloody hell is that fur ball still here?" Amelia spat. "Honestly, you would think that the Empire would have sent him back to where he came from."

"Well, I'm not sure what it's all about." Jonathan shrugged. "But orders are orders."

Amelia plunged the mop into the bucked and turned to face him. From the looks of her, she was completely engulfed with fatigue. "When are we supposed to be there?"

"In about-" Jonathan glanced down at his pocket watch. "5 minutes."

Amelia mumbled what sounded like a jumble of curses that not even Jonathan knew existed, then turned on her he and dashed toward the gang plank. Jonathan followed in pursuit.

They were quite a ways from the main building and it would literally be a miracle if they made it in the first ten minutes of the speech. They dashed up the main steps of the building; attempting to keep from tripping in their rush. As they sped down the main hall towards the heavy wooden doors that led to the assembly hall, they slammed into something that felt as though it was a giant rock. Amelia shook her head a looked up to see what the object was. However, this was no rock. Towering above them was a familiar Crogen with a confused expression on his face. Amelia couldn't help but smile wide.

"Mister Arrow?" She gasped, struggling to gain her composure as fast as she possibly could.

"That it is, Ma'am." Arrow chuckled giving her a hand. Jonathan was able to get up without a problem. "I'm guessing you two are on your way to the assembly hall, correct?"

"Yes Sir. We are sorry we're late." Jonathan apologized saluting and standing as straight as possible.

Amelia glance at him for a fraction of a second then turned towards Arrow, a questioning look gleaming in her bright green eyes. "What's this meeting all about?"

"I have no idea." Arrow answered simply, shrugging his broad shoulders. "No one has even briefed the higher ups on this assembly. All I know is that Admiral Frome has something to address cadets and other spacers of the Empire alike. The Queen herself is said to be present as well."

Jonathan exchanged a puzzled look with Amelia. I was considered very serious business when the queen personally made an appearance, in fact, you'd be lucky if you ever laid eyes on her period. Arrow looked over to a clock placed on the wall.

"I appear you going to have to get a move on." He said, pushing them towards the doors that led to the auditorium. However, before Amelia could walk nearly to steps, he grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Arrow?" She asked taken aback. "What's wro-?"

"Listen Amelia." Arrow whispered. "I want you to know that Admiral Frome cannot be trusted. I'm not just saying this because he's a Procyon - although that is part of it." He looked around making sure no one was eavesdropping. "Whatever he says in there, don't believe a word of it."

Amelia gave him a wry look. "Come now Arrow. I wouldn't trust him if my life depended on it." Arrow smiled slightly then pushed her towards the door.

"Aren't you coming?" Amelia asked.

"I am required to sit with your father, you needn't worry." Arrow explained.

Amelia nodded in understanding and pushed through the heavy wooden doors. The room was very dark with the only sours of light coming from a floating platform in the middle of the auditorium. There were isles along the walls that had small circular tables, each with a small lamp that dimly glowed. Amelia walked down she was on, looking occasionally down, over the railing and, at the platform below. She felt someone tug at her sleeve and turned around.

"Amelia, come and sit with us." Jonathan whispered a lead her to a small table. Cameron was sitting there along with a few other cadets who Amelia didn't quite know.

As they sat down she could see confusion on everyone's faces. It was one thing for a Terran officer to call an unscheduled meeting but for Procyon to call one was another thing. They were still required to show him respect but with all the history between the Terran Empire and the Procyon Expanse it was starting to get harder to show him any gratitude. Queen Illysa, with all her elegance and glory, stood silently on the platform next to Admiral Frome. Many people were whispering, gasping at the sight of their beloved queen standing next to one of their sworn enemies. Several officers flashed looks of disgust at the Procyon officer. The Queen calmly raised her hand, and almost immediately the room quieted down; only the sound of moving chairs breaking the silence. Admiral Frome walked forward, head held high with dignity, and began to speak.

"Ze time I 'ave spent with you the past few weeks 'ave been a great learning experience for me." the Procyon began in his heavy accent. "I can see why we Procyon have had difficulty with you. However, it was an honor to see ze new cadets in action; zey were very skilled to say the least."

Jonathan sighed, "He brought us here for this. What a waste of time."

"But zis is not what I have come here to tell you. My beloved Procyon Empire has declared war upon Terran." He announced, showing no expression. Mummers erupted from the isles and people started shouting and swearing. The queen raised herself once again. "You may be eager to blame zis on me. However, I have done nothing to start zis war. Indeed, I came here only as a messenger."

"Liar!" a voice shouted out of the stands, followed by another uproar.

"Well figures!" Cameron spat. "It's just like them to start a war for no reason."

Amelia and Jonathan nodded in agreement. The Empire had been in peace with the Procyon for years. They had absolutely no reason to go to war at all. Terran was still recovering from the last war.

This time it was Illysa who step forward, causing the officers to back off. "It is very unfortunate that we must fall back into another war." she said in a soft, calming voice. But it isn't entirely the admiral fault that this is taking place. For a while now there has been tension between our two Empires; it was only a matter of time before another war broke out. As Admiral Frome said, he is just a messenger, nothing more."

"He's a spy!" a reptilian colonel cried out. "Why else would he have come here to observe the exams!"

"Originally he was here just to watch the test, however, when the Procyon decided that war was necessary, he delivered the message as well."

Mummers of doubt echoed throughout the stadium. Many officers were in shock that they were going to be put in war once again. Amelia's ears twitched with uncomforted. Her father was sent out to the last war with the Procyon. She was too young to understand the whole ordeal at the time, but everything became clear now. This was something she wasn't anticipating to happen so soon. Luckily, this didn't actually pertain to her being that she was only a cadet.

Admiral Frome left the stage silently, escorted by guards. The Queen stayed behind to issue orders. "You will all be notified when you will drafted. For many of you, this may be immediately. You are all dismissed."

Jonathan stood up, seeming slightly dazed. Amelia couldn't blame him; his father lost his leg in a war against the Procyon. In fact, it seemed that everyone was in a shocked state. It couldn't be helped, though.

* * *

Amelia walked back to the familiar dorm room like she did every evening. But tonight, the mood of everything was different. Her roommates all sat in silence clearly upset from the events of this afternoon. Although they weren't going to be drafted, the whole idea of war was enough to dampen anyone's mood. She sat on her bed, and looked out at the etherium and for about twenty minutes, this is all she did. Then the door slammed open abruptly, making everyone flinch in surprise. There standing in the hallway was an admiral that Amelia didn't recognize. Behind him stood Jonathan, Cameron, Andrew, Ethan, and a few other cadets. For a moment all anyone could do was stare at them with puzzled expressions. The admiral then pointed to a canid cadet.

"You, you, you, and you! Come with me!" he exclaimed, pointing to various people. When he had pointed to Amelia, her heart sank. She hadn't done anything wrong...lately.

**To be continued...**

A/N: yay cliff hanger! Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

They all followed the admiral in silence down the long hallway. Many of the cadets were looking around nervously. A few would whisper to the person next to them, but were immediately silenced by the admiral. Amelia looked to her left and spotted Jonathan, his large fox-like ears flattened against his head. He was wearing his old brown goggles that he usually had during training and was adjusting them out of nervousness. Cameron was expressionless, and in an odd sort of way, reminded Amelia of her father.

They turned to the left and continued walking down another identical hall. When the Admiral stopped, several cadets ran into him but quickly stepped back when he glared at them.

"Pathetic." he murmured taking a set of keys out of his pocket and walked to the door on his left. "It's sad really. The Empire had to recruit a bunch of brats like you." He looked over his shoulder to glare at them, his expression showed a hint of disgust. When he finally managed to get the door open he turned and looked at them. "I am Admiral Etchingson. From this moment on you are under my orders, understood!" Everyone nodded quickly. "When you walk through these doors you will head down the stair case and onto the port. We will be sailing on the R.L.S Galaxy. If you have any objections at this time, consider them over ruled."

No one said a word. They quickly rushed through the doorway, down the stairs and onto the small space port that was attached to the building. Several galleons were launching and landing just like on Crescentia. However, the atmosphere seemed rushed and panicked. There were shouts from high ranking officers, ordering their men around. A few crew members, all of them lieutenants, looked at them looks of it; they were the only group of cadets on the port.

Captain Etchingson lead them to their enormous solar galleons, work crews had just finished with the last bit of inspection from the looks of it and were now exiting down the gangplank.

"All of you will go to your sleeping quarters and drop your belongings off. If you fail to return to the deck in a reasonable amount of time, you'll be swabbing the deck for the next two months am I clear?"

"Aye Sir!" Everyone examined at once then rushed down below deck. The sleeping quarters were fairly small. Many crew members were already down there unpacking. The cadets found their assigned hammocks and place there things down.

I have a feeling I'm going to really hate that guy." Jonathan grumbled, throwing this bag carelessly onto his bed. "It's not our fault we're here."

"Yeah," Ethan sighed, "What do they expect us to do? We can't fight in a war."

Cameron sighed with impatience. "Don't know about you guys, but I'm heading up stairs. I'm not in them mood to swab the deck for two months." And with that, they all rushed up to the deck almost tripping over each other in their haste.

* * *

Admiral Etchingson briefed everyone on regulations and procedures. Bluntly, it was a boring fifteen minutes. All of them were to refer to him as 'Captain', 'Admiral', or 'Sir', which wasn't all that difficult since they were doing it anyway.

The launch was pretty basic and although they were not used to working on a ship this size, they managed to do their jobs with the upmost proficiency. Etchingson was actually impressed to see their work and had stopped calling them 'brats' for the rest of the evening.

When they all decided to turn in for the night, none of them could actually sleep. A few boys were playing cards in a corner of the room and others just lied there, staring at the ceiling.

"They said we're supposed to get their by tomorrow evening." Andrew informed.

"Why so soon?" Amelia asked raising on eyebrow.

"I'm not sure. I thought we'd have at least three days before-"

"Like they give a damn!" Jonathan hissed. Everyone glared at him completely not expecting his reaction. "Look, all they care about is winning this stupid war! They don't give a shit if we live or die! All we are objects; weapons of war!"

No one said anything.

"They go through the motions of caring. They want you to believe that everyone matters. "Jonathan continued. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and were now listening. "If the first battle is tomorrow, like you said, then almost everyone in her tonight may not be here tomorrow night."

Amelia looked at what he was holding in his hand. It was the small blue sphere his father gave him. Jonathan was gripping it so tight that it was a wonder why it hadn't broke into pieces. He sighed and rolled over in his hammock.

"Night guys." He sighed. No one said a word after that.

* * *

The night seemed to go by quickly. As they all filed into the galley the next morning, they were greeted with the foul smell of whatever their breakfast was. They each grabbed a bowl and sat down.

"So who do you think will be the first to kick the bucket?" Andrew sighed.

"If I had to guess, I'd say you." Amelia teased.

"And why's that?" Andrew smiled.

Ethan butted in "'Cause you're loud as hell! Those Procyons will hear you coming a mile away."

Both Jonathan and Cameron burst out laughing. Andrew glared at them then folded his arms. "Yeah, well, Amelia here is a suicidal maniac. If she ends up pulling a stunt like that again, she may be the one blown to pieces!"

"For your information, I knew exactly what I was doing." Amelia hissed, slamming her cup of water on the table. "And besides, this time I'm not running he ship so you're at the mercy of that lunatic over there!" She pointed over to Etchingson who was supervising the unruly crew. Jonathan and Cameron began to laugh even harder.

"Is something funny?" Etchingson's voice made all five of them flinch.

"N-no. We were just-" Jonathan shuddered.

"We should be arriving at our destination sometime before noon. I'd advise that you postpone your fooling around for a later date."

Jonathan turned and glared at Andrew. "I thought you said we wouldn't get there until tonight!"

"Does it really matter!" Andrew snapped.

"Um, yeah 'cause I sure as hell don't want to be thrown into a war without warning." Jonathan argued.

"That's already happened you idiot!" Amelia pointed out.

* * *

For the rest of that morning Amelia and the others helped prep the ship, for the oncoming battle. They were each given a laser pistol, which was about the only form of protection they had. Cameron was ordered to help the look out and warn of any ship in area. So far, there only seemed to be ships from the empire. Amelia was given the job of protecting the ship with the others, and as every minute passed her heart began to beat faster.

Jonathan looked over to her and gave a questioning look that could only mean "What's the matter?", but she only shook her head and looked in the other direction. She was scared, that was certain. But she kept reminding herself that being a Captain in the navy meant that you had to risk your life.

"Seventeen... what a short life I've lived, eh?" Jonathan whispered.

"Don't say that." Amelia said. "You of all people won't end up dead."

"You won't either you know." Jonathan smiled. "And I'm sure Cameron would hate it if you were gone. He wouldn't have anyone to help him play pranks on people."

Amelia relaxed a little. Jonathan always seemed to know how to make light of things. "Make sure you come back alive, okay?"

"Heh, I promise." He smiled and patted her on the back. He walked away and joined another group of crew members who seemed incredibly exited for the events that would occur in the few hours.

A shout echoed from the crow's nest above, and every crew member took their stations immediately. Amelia's heart skipped a beat. Her brain didn't quite register what was happening. All the shouting and sounds of boots rushing around on the deck seemed to have been completely drowned out by her thoughts. She looked far into the distance and spotted a Procyons battle ship. She shook her head and snapped out of her trance like state. Just as she ran to the front of the ship next to Jonathan, the first few shots fired. Amelia couldn't tell if it was from the Procyons or the R.L.S Galaxy. Lieutenants from all around her began firing shots directly at the enemy ship in front of them. Now she could tell that things were finally getting started.

"Heh heh, finally I'm able to use a real gun!" Jonathan commented and then fired.

Amelia took aim as well, but before she could fire, Jonathan nudged her.

"What!" She asked, annoyed. Jonathan didn't say anything, instead he slowly pointed to the right, his eyes full of terror. Amelia turned her head in the same direction. Hovering next to the ship was a Procyon galleon.

Admiral Etchingson shouted orders frantically but unfortunately they were drowned out by cannons from both ships. Amelia plugged her ears attempting to prevent from going deaf. At this time, several Procyons were making their way onto the Galaxy, immediately shooting down the ships crew members. Amelia whipped her head around to Jonathan, but he was no longer at her side. She looked around, worried that he had gotten into some form of trouble. She stood up almost getting knocked over by an officer darting past her, and ran through the crowd of dueling officers. A loud crack of a laser rifle rang through the loud shouts, and before Amelia could understand what happened, blood splattered everywhere. Her whole left side was stained crimson and for a moment, she panicked. She took cover behind three barrels, than a wave of pain shot through her left leg. She gasped in pain, and held her hand over her wound, hoping that the blood would stop flowing. Another cannon shot off, horribly hurting her sensitive ears. But nothing could compare to the white hot stinging in her leg. Another wave of pain coursed through her body and she had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming. She ripped a strip from her uniform and struggled to wrap it tightly around her bleeding leg, all the while cursing under her breath. The loss of blood left her light-headed, and the world around her seemed to spin. She shook her head, trying to keep focused. If she could just stop the bleeding, everything would be okay. As the felinid finaly got the makeshift bandage secured, she was hit hard with the butt of a gun. The world went dark and the shouts and screams faded away.

**To be continued...**

* * *

A/N: Please review...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:Yup, I still own nothing

* * *

Amelia slowly opened her eyes and found herself lying on a cold wooden floor. She could tell by the slight swaying of the dimly lit room that she was defiantly on a ship. The question was, whose ship was it? She struggled to sit ups but a sharp pain coursed through her leg, forcing her to wince in pain.

"Amelia? Is that you?" a familiar voice called out of the darkness.

Amelia tried to adjust her eyes until she could see four figures huddled in a corner.

"Jonathan?"

"Yeah, it's me." He answered. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Amelia said. "Who else is with you?"

"Ethan, Cameron, and Andrew; I think there asleep, though."

"Where are we? Are we on an Empire ship?" She asked.

"No." said another voice that Amelia recognized to be Cameron. "We got caught by those damn Procyons."

Amelia sighed. "They'll most likely end up executing us. They don't have any need for cadets."

"Then I think that's our cue to get out of here." Ethan suggested.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Amelia asked.

Andrew let out a sarcastic laugh. "There are guards all around this place. Do you expect us to just walk out of here without anyone noticing?"

Amelia stood up and balanced on her good leg. She hopped to the door of the room and peered out of the room and out the tiny window.  
There were two Procyon guards standing on both sides of the door. Suddenly, she heard a slam against the wall, making her jump. Jonathan was slamming his body as hard as he could against it.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Amelia hissed.

"Hush and let me do what I'm doing!" Jonathan whispered, running against the wall. Ethan, Cameron, and Andrew all ran up to the door next to Amelia. Apparently, they understood what he was doing. The slamming continued for a good ten minutes and Amelia could tell that he was getting tired. The guards must have been getting tired of it too because their ears began to twitch with annoyance. Finally, both guards burst into the room powering up their laser pistols.

"What the hell is going on in here!" One of them shouted angrily.

Unfortunately for them they didn't notice the three boys standing next to them, waiting for them to do this. They were both taken out quickly. Jonathan ran up to them, took one of the pistols the guards had on them, and handed it to Amelia. "Not bad, eh Captain?"

Amelia couldn't help but smile. "Brilliant, my friend."

As they walked into the brightly lit hallway, Amelia could see that her comrades were covered with cuts and bruises.

"Amelia, what happened to your leg!" Ethan gasped his eyes wide with horror.

Amelia hadn't looked down at her wound for a while now, but telling from the pain, it wasn't getting any better. In fact, she didn't want to look at it; afraid of what she would see. She touched the blood soaked makeshift bandage, and winced. To make things worse, the blow to the head she received left a trail of blood dripping down her face, although the bleeding was slowing down a bit. Jonathan rushed over to lend her a hand but was immediately pushed away.

"I don't need your help." She snapped. "I'm fine. My leg just hurts."

"No kidding. Your leg is completely—"

"Jonathan, we don't have time for this!" Andrew shouted. "We need to find a way to the deck! She said she can walk so let her!"

Jonathan gave one last worried look at Amelia then proceeded to lead them through the twisted halls. Amelia noticed that he must have been slowing the pace to make sure she was able to catch up. They were surprised to see that there were no patrols stalking through the hallway, but concluded that the crew was on deck preparing for the next wave of the battle.

"Okay look, when we get up there-" Jonathan began, but was cut off by a loud band from a laser cannon. The fighting must have begun, and from the sound of it, it wasn't just a skirmish. They all slowly crept up the stairs to the deck and looked with horrified expressions at the sight before them.

Solar galleons, both from the Empire and the Procyon Expanse were at full out war with each other. Laser cannons were lighting up the Etherium.

"Okay on the count of ten, we go and find the nearest long boat and get on it. If it belongs to the Procyons take them out and head to the nearest light ship you can find." Jonathan ordered, and received nods from everyone except Amelia. "1…2…3…HEY!"

Amelia darted out full speed as though her injured leg was no longer bothering her. She weaved through the crowed of confused Procyon soldiers and jumped onto a long boat that was floating nearby. She took out her laser pistol that Jonathan had given her, quickly killed the pilot without any hesitation, and shot off towards another galleon.

"That stupid idiot!" Jonathan growled, pounding his fist on the ground.

* * *

Amelia jumped onto the galleon and looked frantically around. The ship was eerily familiar, and then it hit her; she was on the R.L.S Legacy. She drew out her pistol and began shooting down every Procyon in sight. She refused to have her father's ship taken over by blood thirsty maniacs. But she couldn't stay here for long. As soon as she took out the majority of the Procyons out, she rushed back over the long boat.

"Amelia!" A familiar voice shouted out.

Amelia whipped around and spotted her father, clearly shocked to see his daughter here. Although she wanted nothing more than to stop dead in her tracks and hug him, she continued running. A large hand stopped her and spun her around. She instantly took out her pistol and aimed it at whoever it was.

"Amelia, it's me!" Arrow said, holding up his hands in surrender.

Amelia's eyes grew wide with fear. She had almost shot her closest friend. She could tell that he was shock to see her in such a state, but she had to keep going. She stepped back slowly still facing him, then turned and ran as fast as she could. She was determined to protect the Empire even if it killed her.

**To be continued…**

* * *

A/N: Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothin'...

* * *

As Amelia hopped inside the long boat she shot off to another solar galleon. Laser pistols blasted through the solar sails of her vessel, but only slowed her down slightly. She was almost regretting the idea of charging out into the chaos but she wasn't going to just sit there and do nothing. The pain in her leg was slowly coming back as she climbed into the next light ship. She could tell by the size that this was definitely a flag ship. The sails were on fire and Amelia could feel the searing hear that radiated off of them. From the mass amount of Procyons present on the ship, it was transparent that this was an enemy vessel. She weaved through the confusion and chaos looking to find the Captain of the ship. If she could take him out, then the Empire would have the upper hand.

Before she knew it, however, she was slammed against the mast. A Procyon had pinned her against it, his strong hands clasped firmly around her neck.

"Vhat's a kit like you doing around here?" He snarled evilly.

Amelia winced as his hands clasped tighter and her air was beginning to be cut off. The world around her began to grow dark. She couldn't die like this. She kicked at him but nothing seemed to affect him. She gasped desperately for air but her air ways were completely blocked. Her instinct was to grab her pistol and shoot him, but her only form of protection was lying on the floor. No one was here to get her out of this, this time.

The crack of a rifle shot off and the hands around her neck loosened. The Procyon soldier fell to the floor twitching uncontrollably, his uniform slowly staining red. Amelia looked up and spotted Jonathan standing there, gun held tightly in his hands.

"About time!" Amelia said teasingly.

Jonathan shrugged humbly and walked up to her. He shoved the rifle he was holding into her hands and looked at her in the eyes. "Take this and find the Procyon leader."

"But-" Amelia began, but was cut off.

"Look," He pointed over to a huge galleon floating in the midst of the battle. "He's bound to be over there somewhere."

"Why do you want me to do it!" Amelia asked, wondering why he was pinning this on her.

"It's not every day a cadet saves this many ships and takes out a whole armada." He smiled. "So just do it and get it over with."

Amelia hesitated for a moment longer, but nodded and limed toward her longboat. She was still trembling from being almost strangled to death but pushed forward. Once she set off to the ship Jonathan pointed out, her mind began to fill with thoughts. Why was Jonathan so eager to send her off to face the Procyon ambassador by herself in her current condition? She racked her brain for an answer. Then one came to her. Although this was a suicide mission, defeating such an important officer would help her fly through the ranks in no time. Jonathan only wanted the best for her, and the only way he could do that was show her the way no matter how ludicrous it may seem. She shifted the boat to full gear and blasted to the ship as fast as the thrusters would carry her. She landed on the vessel, not concerned with giving a surprised attack. It wasn't like anyone would have noticed her anyway through all this fighting. The Expanse and the Empire were dueling furiously on this particular ship. Everywhere Amelia stepped, there were corpses on the ground. I wasn't hard to notice the ambassador throughout the bedlam however. He was plowing through the crowd killing everyone who got in his way with his sword. He didn't have a scratch on him. Amelia hid behind a couple of crates, her breath rapid. To make matters worse, her leg was hurting more than ever, and fresh blood began to seep through the bandage, pooling into a crimson puddle. What had she gotten herself into? Jonathan had told her to just get it over with but how could it have even crossed his mind that she could take on a fully trained officer. The sheer thought of it was completely mad. And her father… what would he do if she ended up dead. Arrow… she had given him a promise that she would carry out her dream.

Amelia flattened her ears against her head. "At least… I'll die trying." She whispered to herself.

Her breath quickened rapidly with fear. She stood up slowly from her hiding place gritting her teeth from the pain. Her body ached all over, but she realized that whether she won or lost, the pain would go away eventually. The Empires officers seemed to be retreating by the dozens, even a few of the Procyons seemed to be backing off. Amelia was nearly trampled by the horde but managed to push her way through the mass of blue and gold uniforms rushing past her. She could no longer see where she was going but she was sure she was going the right way. She was flung to the ground with tremendous force and heard a deep voice chuckling.

"Vell, look vhat we have here." The voice sneered in a deep Procyon accent. "Is ze Empire so desperate that they needed to recruit a brat like you?" A roar of laughter sounded from the surrounding Procyons.

Amelia shook her head and looked up, eyes wide with horror. It was him. Amelia glanced behind her and saw several of the Royal Navy's officers petrified with fear. A Procyon General pulled out a laser pistol form his holster and aimed it at her, but was stopped by the ambassador.

"I think I'll handle this won." He said calmly. He lifted her up by the collar of her shirt, his raccoon-like features twisted with malice. He turned his gaze to the Empire's soldiers who flinched when he began to speak.

"Vhat was Terran thinking. Did you think that a vittle girl would help save you? This isn't a joke, and to prove that to you, I'll show that we Procyons give no mercy to anyone."

He pulled out his sword and held it up to Amelia's neck, laughing all the while. The Felinid tried her hardest to get free, scratching his hand and kicking him with all of the force she could muster. She wasn't going to die like this; she had a weapon this time. She quickly took out her laser rifle that was secured behind her back, and before the Procyon could figure out what happened, she took a shot to the knee. He dropped her to the ground and backed off clearly in shock. He knew how to take pain, that much was true.

"You will die for that, Felinid!" He hissed through gritted teeth as Amelia staggered to her feet.

She stepped back a little, ears flat, but held the rifle firmly in her hands. *I'm alive, that's a good sign* she thought to herself. Everything went silent save for the laser cannons booming in the distance.

"Crap, crap, crap…" Amelia kept repeating under her breath.

The ambassador regained his posture, despite his wounded leg, and drew a second sword. Amelia froze with fear, and gripped her rifle tighter. She couldn't move. For some reason her feet stayed glued to the floor, though in her mind she wanted desperately to flee. The Procyon leader lunged forward and furiously lashed out with his sword. However, Amelia was one minute ahead of him and dodged it. The blade sliced through her uniform and cut her arm. It wasn't a serious wound (not as serious as it could have been) but she let out a surprised yelp. She quickly aimed her rifle at the Procyon, trying to ignore the new pain bursting through her arm. Unfortunately, before she was able to power up the weapon, she was charged at, making her dodge out of the way. How the heck was she losing when _she_ was the one with the gun? This angered her. She irately loaded the gun as fast as she could and powered it up. The moment she was done, however, she was bashed in the head by the Procyon leader's arm. She fell to the floor writhing in pain. Some Terran soldiers directed their eyes elsewhere, hoping that they didn't have to see this. Amelia slowly sat up, every inch of her shaking.

"If I was you, I wouldn't get up," The Procyon leader sneered, "Unless you find it convenient to find a sword through your head."

Amelia said nothing. Maybe it would be better and just have him end it, after all, she could no longer feel her legs, and her head was throbbing. She could either sit here and be tortured until she died, or stand up and die immediately. Either way, she was done for. She clenched her fists and narrowed her green catlike eyes. Maybe it was better if she had forgotten all about spacing and just did what her mother and father wanted. But she promised Arrow that she would be his Captain. This single fact made Amelia's heart skip a beat. Her hand automatically grabbed at the laser rifle that lay next to her; she hadn't even noticed. She struggled to her feet, which shook violently underneath her. Blood was dripping from her injuries, staining the wooden floor deep red. The felinid prepared herself for the blow to the head but nothing came.  
She looked up to see the Procyon looking puzzled at her. He hadn't expected her to move a muscle after his threat.

"You're the biggest fool of them all." He growled, drawing his sword.

But before he could move, a laser pierced his flesh, causing him to roar in pain. He doubled over looking up at the felinid. She was breathing heavily, occasionally spitting blood from her mouth. She collapsed onto one knee but kept her aim. Everyone stared in utter disbelief at the cadet. The Procyon ambassador looked around heatedly clearly embarrassed.

Amelia took another shot, this time aiming for a vital spot, but missed, instead hitting him in the shoulder. At this time, she saw something knew on the Procyons face: fear. She aimed again; this time she wouldn't miss. The crack of the rifle made everyone jump slightly. The Procyon leader fell to the floor, and lied there motionless. The enemy soldiers couldn't believe what they were seeing. One of them raced toward his leader and checked for a pulse. His eyes widened with horror, then glared over at Amelia.

The Procyon pulled out his laser pistol and aimed it at her, clearly angry. A shout from the ranks stopped him immediately. A Procyon general walked forward looking down at his leader's corps, then up at Amelia.

"If you shoot her, then that vill give the other's a good reason to attack us. Without a leader, ve are nothing. And besides, if we're lucky she'll die from her wounds anyway." The other Procyon snarled in defiance but followed orders. "Consider this conflict solved for now, but do not let this victory go to your heads, for it is short lived. And don't expect some girl to protect you next time."

The General turned on his heel and walked into the crowd of stunned Procyons. Amelia was still kneeling on the floor, blinking repeatedly and attempting to keep from passing out. But her attempt proved futile and soon the world grew dark once again.

**To be concluded…**

* * *

A/N: The story is finally coming to an end. Please Review!


	15. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Treasure Planet or Treasure Island. Jonathan, however, is mine…

* * *

Four years later…

Late afternoon fell across the bustling streets of Crescentia. Captain Alexander sat in a small café in the heart of the crescent shaped spaceport staring out at the Etherium, his mind flooding with thoughts. He hadn't seen nor heard from his daughter since the war four years ago, and although he never seemed to care, deep down it was bothering him. Did she survive? If so, why hadn't she contacted him of her family? These were the questions he asked himself on a daily basis. He had spotted her friend Jonathan around the command center every once in a while, but her never bothered asking anything about his daughter. He didn't know why, after all, if anyone knew where she was it would be him. The Captain shook his head and ran his hands through his auburn hair. He decided not to dwindle with these thoughts.

As the waitress came around to refill his coffee cup, a woman walked into the café. Alexander didn't pay much attention to the person and kept his gaze directed to the streets outside. It wasn't until he heard footsteps heading his heading in his general direction did he look up. A stack of papers was slammed onto his table making him flinch slightly. There, standing in front of him, eyes glaring at him as though he had done something wrong, was a young felinid woman. She wore a dark blue naval uniform trimmed with gold edges, thigh-high boots, and a Captain's tri-cornered hat. For a moment all Alexander could do was sit there, utterly flabbergasted. But the sharp green eyes of the woman did not betray him.

"I think I'll be taking that Legacy of yours, Captain." She stated, still glaring at him.

Alexander glanced down at the paper work, which had the official seal of the Empire, then back up to the felinid. "Amelia?"

"Aye it is sir." She said, straitening her posture and clasping her hands behind her back." And may I add that my title is officially Captain Amelia Smollett. "This paper work is proof of my ranking."

Alexander stood up facing his daughter completely shocked. She did it. She was no longer the unruly teenager he had once known so long ago. In her place stood a dignified Captain, and boy did it suit her. "I-I thought you were- I-I- mean how in the world-?"

"The stunt I pulled back in the war is what got me here," Amelia explained. "I have the scars to prove it."

Alexander sat back in his chair flustered. It took him years to get ranked as a Captain, but his own daughter managed to do it faster than he could ever imagine.

"Sorry to break you out of your thoughts, Sir. But may I remind you, that you owe me a solar galleon." Amelia said a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"It's yours," Alexander said quickly.

Amelia sat down in the seat across from him, her expression looking somewhat concerned. "You looked surprised I expected you to be a little more happy for me."

Alexander sighed. "Of course I'm glad; proud actually. It's just that, I never expected you to achieve something like this so quickly."

Amelia said nothing, in fact, both felinids sat there in silence for quite some time. Evening was finally dawning and shades of orange began to illuminate the white walls of the café.

"Did you tell Arrow yet?" Alexander finally spoke. "I would think that he would want to start working for his new Captain as soon as possible.

Amelia shook her head. "No, believe it or not I haven't come across Arrow in all these years. It's quite sad actually."

"He may be wondering around somewhere." Alexander pointed out. "He usually takes walks around here."

"Hmm…then I suppose l let him know when I see him." Amelia sighed, standing up and straitening her hat.

Alexander stood up as well. "Amelia…" He called out. The Captain halted and turned to look at her father. As she did, she was pulled into a hug, which took her slightly aback. She hadn't hugged by her father for years her. He did care, just like Arrow said he did. "Make me proud, my little spacer. He whispered to her. Amelia pulled away and nodded, her eyes filled with joy.

As she walked out of the café and into the cool evening air and hand in her shoulder stopped her. She spun around the see her old friend, smiling and beaming with pride.

"I guess I didn't have to go and find you, eh my friend?" Amelia smirked.

"Not at all Ma'am; a First Officer will always be there for his Captain." Arrow smiled, tipping his hat to her.

"That's good to hear," Amelia nodded. "So, does that mean you're prepared to accompany me on the adventures that lay ahead, Mr. Arrow?"

"Most definitely, Captain," Arrow said, saluting respectfully.

Amelia smiled at him, happy to know that she would be sailing amongst the stars with her closest friend by her side. And although she knew for certain that the road ahead wouldn't be an easy one, she wasn't going to let anything get in her way.

-Fin

* * *

A/N: Yay! I want to give out a huge thank you to all of those who reviewed and/or favorite this story. I had a lot of fun working on this. Please Review! :)


End file.
